Rainfall
by Ri Tyler
Summary: Rika's twin brother, Riku Tylore appears as another Exorcist. Turns out there are 2 potential Accommodators as well. Who could it be? KandaxOC, rated T for violence & blood. And possibly for Kanda's cursing & stuffs.
1. 1st : That Starts Everything

Rika Tylore : Hey there, folks! Here's my other fanfic for you, recently I got this liking for D. Gray - man. Especially for Yuu - san so here's about him & his relationship with an OC.

Kanda : Don't call me by that name, Baka Gaki!

Tama : Will you cool down for a while, Kanda nii - kun? Rika - chan has a very good explanation for that.

Rika : In her language, the name Kanda is pretty odd for people. It means "dear", so she won't call you that.

Kanda : Alright! Damn, how the hell did I get involved with these brats?

Suzaku : And why the hell am I here again, Rika? We're in a completely different story.

Rika Tylore : You're already in my contract for accompanying me in every Author's Note. You signed it after all, remember?

Suzaku : What? I didn't remember signing everything!

Tama : Oh, yeah you were drunk that time because you accidentally drank Jiraiya - sama's sake. Then you immediately signed the contract without even reading it.

Suzaku : What the hell? What the heck did I get myself into? Cursed sake for dragging me to be involved with them!

Rika : Ano, Suzakun calm down. It's not really that bad.

Kanda : Che, it's your own stupidity, kid.

Rika : Kanda - san, we better hurry. The story will be on soon.

Rika Tylore : Okay Readers! Disclaimer...

"**I DON'T OWN D. GRAY - MAN,**

**KATSURA HOSHINO DOES.**

**HOWEVER I DO OWN THE OCs & THE PLOT"**

Enjoy the story & please review...

* * *

**Rainfall**

**1st**

**That Starts Everything**

"What the hell is it now, Komui?" Kanda scowls as he enters the office. Besides Komui's desk, stands a girl with short brunette hair, dark brown eyes, long sleeves white shirt, red vest, & red check print skirt. In her arms there's a hooded black coat with fluffs at the edge of the hood.

"Oh, you're here Kanda - kun. This is Rika Tylore, she'll be a temporary Exorcist here. Before she's the child whom the gatekeeper thought as an akuma, I'm sure you've heard about it." Rika twitches at the statement & appears to be irked.

"Please, Komui - san. I don't want to remember that troublesome stuff."

"Oh, sorry Rika - chan! Fortunately that time Kanda was on a mission so you didn't have him pointed Mugen on y-"

"Komui - san, would you be so kind to stop mentioning that problem?" this time the brunette gives the man a darkened expression & emitting a black aura around her.

The Chinese man gulps, aware that the girl has a sadistic side, "S- sorry, okay now back to the point."

"Do I have anything to do with this?" said Kanda in monotone voice.

Rika sighs silently when Komui is adjusting his glasses, "I want you to take her under your supervision for a month."

"WHAT THE HELL?" the samurai's shout can be heard from outside of the room.

_An expected reaction from Kanda Yu, how typical... _thought Rika.

"I know you'll refuse, but I have no choice. Besides you're the only person who has been in Black Order even longer than the other 3 candidates I chose, Lenalee - chan, Allen - kun, & Lavi - kun. So I think you'll be a better guide for her." again, Rika sighs silently as she is watching Kanda becomes angrier.

"TO HAVE A NEWBIE UNDER MY SUPERVISION WILL ONLY GET IN MY WAY!"

"It's just a month, Kanda."

"I DON'T CARE, TO MAKE IT WORSE SHE'S A NEWBIE!"

"Well she is new around here but she is a good combatant & very talented in using her Innocence. And she's more dangerous than you think if she's provoked. Even General Tiedoll has interest in her." Komui giggles & Rika grins a little at the statement.

_That Old Man dares to get his nose in this? _Kanda gives out an irritated sigh, "Che, alright!" then he turns his sight at Rika, "Listen kid, if you slow me down-"

"You'll resign from this, I understood." the girl cut him off, spontaneously saluting.

He didn't expect her to understand his condition. Still he's really irritated of having a newbie to be supervised by, "That saves my time for explaining."

"Now you may take her to the tour, Kanda. Show her around the Order & lead her to the room. And by the way, Rika - chan your requested uniform is already in your room." said Komui before Rika walks to the edge of the office to take her suitcases.

"Thank you for the information, Komui - san." then she follows Kanda.

* * *

_Damn that four - eyed bastard! Didn't he get satisfied enough to put me with Moyashi? Now he put me with this little kid! _as he shows all the locations in the Order, he feels even more burdened by his task as a baby sitter. But seems the girl won't burden him further, she keeps silent as they walk all the way in the tour.

"This is the library & this is the Science Department Lab..." Kanda glances at his back & sees the girl is staring enthusiastically at the library.

"Wow, it's great even if it's smaller than Central's." Rika seems amazed but keeps her voice monotone. Well, she is a book lover after all. Once she found a library or 2, she'll always remember the location with her photographic memory. Yes, she has a photographic memory.

"What?" the teen is kind of lost by her statement. _Central? She means the Vatican?_

"Oh, just forget about it, Kanda - san." with smile, the young girl replies him in Japanese.

He raises an eyebrow, "You can speak Japanese?"

"Is my face doesn't look Asian enough?" asked Rika flatly with pointing her face.

"It's like I'd care to identify someone's face. Anyway your hair color doesn't even give any hint of you being Japanese."

"Well, it's because I'm British - Japanese - Chinese descendant. My father is a British - Japanese one, while my mother is Japanese - Chinese."

"Hmph." is all he can give.

"By the way, just as I thought you never leave without Mugen on your side." it surprised Kanda. How does she know about Mugen?

_Probably that glasses idiot told her. _"It's none of your concern. What's your anti - akuma weapon, by the way?"

"Right here," she points at her long black case hung around her torso, "Kuroi Tsuki is an equipment type, and the one who made it is my _annoying _Grandfather. One day it somehow has Innocence in it & eventually I synchronized with it. It can shoot energy bullet with no limit within 500 meter radius."

"It's a firearm?" it's kind of surprising for Kanda that a kid like Rika can carry a seemingly heavy weapon without complaining.

"A sniper riffle, it may seems heavy but for me it's quite light." she smirks afterwards.

"Oi, Yu - chan-"

"Don't call me that!" Kanda shot a glare at the red headed Bookman Junior.

"Hey, easy there," then Lavi sets his sight at Rika, "hello there, I'm Lavi. Nice to meet you, are you new here?"

"Yeah, I'm Rika Tylore. Nice meeting you, Lavi - san." seeing her smile, Lavi seems attracted.

The Bookman's apprentice immediately hugs her & seems startled Rika a little, "Aw, Yu - chan! She's really cute!"

"Che, get off from our way. We have to continue the tour." replied the blue haired man before giving him a death glare. "And I told not to call me by my first name..."

"Lavi - san, I suggest you obey him before he attacks you violently." said Rika as she lifts her expressionless face to Lavi. Somehow her gaze has frightened him; well she added a little sadistic glint on them.

"Alright then," he releases his grip, "welcome to the Black Order, Ri - chan! Enjoy your stay!"

After the red head disappeared, they start to walk around again. Kanda seems curious to ask, "Seems you take his reaction well."

Rika chuckles before replying, "I've indirectly learned to handle a womanizer before from someone who is a womanizer as well. But that man is even worse, taking advantage of his ability to have a date. Still, I respect him very much."

"It's Cross, isn't it?" asked Kanda annoyed.

"Who said anything about General Marian Cross? I'm talking about a totally different person here." those words slightly "hit" Kanda's pride.

"Che, just get faster & we'll end this tour quickly!" yelled Kanda suddenly annoyed.

"Yes, sir!" replied Rika with a salute while following Kanda who is now walking very fast.

* * *

"Hi, Sweetie! Wow, I have to admit you're really adorable!" greeted Jerry when he sees Rika who is now already in her Exorcist uniform which looks like Amestrian Military uniform's, the robe has short white linings with crosses pinned on the edges & a long cut on the lower center of the back. Her hands are covered by black gloves.

"My name is Rika Tylore, pleased to meet you. You're Jerry - san, right?"

"You got it right! What would you like to order?"

"Um, let me think... 1 plate of salmon teriyaki with extra teriyaki sauce, a bowl of rice, & 3 plates of salmon sushies. Don't forget 2 small plates of soy sauce." although Rika is considered a small girl, she has a big appetite.

"Coming right up!" Jerry immediately does the order. After waiting for 10 minutes, it's all ready. "Here you go, Sweetie!"

"Thanks, Jerry - san." she is off to search for a seat. The cafeteria is terribly full of Finders & Exorcists, so it's hard for her to find one.

"Ri - chan!" recognizing the voice, she turns to see Lavi waving at her to come. There are Allen & Lenalee as well. Also Kanda though he sits on the very corner. She walks her way to the table & places her tray on it.

"Guys, this is the new Exorcist I was telling you about! Cute isn't she?"

"I'm Rika Tylore, nice to meet you all." she bows & takes her seat.

"My name's Allen Walker & this is Tim! Welcome to the Black Order, Rika - san!" said Allen with introducing Timcampy.

"I'm Li Lenalee, the Supervisor's younger sister. Nice to meet you too, Rika - chan. I've heard about you from Nii - san, you're now under the supervision of Kanda, right?" the said person slightly twitched.

"Yes, it's not really difficult to be supervised by Kanda - san since apparently I've met someone who is close to his personality..." said Rika with narrowed eyes as she recalled her memories.

"Eh? Really? Someone who just like Yu - chan? Whoa, gotta' meet that guy!" shouted Lavi cheerfully.

"Don't call me that, you Baka Usagi!" snapped Kanda.

"Seriously Kanda, there's a new Exorcist here & you have her under your supervision. Therefore you're still being so rude in front of her." protested Allen .

"Just shut up, Moyashi." said Kanda flatly.

"How many times I must tell you, BaKanda! It's Allen, not Moyashi!" the white haired teen snapped.

"Oh dear, here it goes again..." Lenalee sighs at the scene, "Sorry Rika - chan, but this thing goes on very often."

"I don't mind it at all, Lenalee - san. In fact I'm used to watch this kind of scene." said Rika as she munches over her meal.

"Really? Does it end with sword chasing?" Lenalee seems interested.

"Exactly, there are 2 pairs of them. Only 1 pair who does the sword chasing, & that pair is surprisingly close to Kanda - san & Lavi - san. You know, one gives the other weird nicknames & the given one became annoyed. (A/N : This refers to Kurogane & Fay in case you didn't aware of it)" once again Rika recalled her memories.

Lenalee giggles at it, "I see... What about the other pair?"

"Just like Kanda - san & Allen - san, though the Kanda - san is a slacker like Komui - san & a womanizer like General Cross. The Allen - san is quite short for his age & really hates if someone mentions it, I'd like to remind you that he's totally not as polite as Allen - san. But the Kanda - san likes to tease him like saying, "Oh, you're so short that I can't even see you behind this paper - works." Then the cursing & the shouting start. (A/N : And this refers to Roy & Ed)" after she explained she sighs & gives out a little smile. How she loves those moments...

"Hmm, seems those people you're talking about are important people to you." Lenalee smiles at her.

The younger Exorcist nods, "They're my important friends indeed..."

"Oh, Yu - chan you're sooo mean..." whined Lavi.

"You want me to cut your head off, Baka Usagi?"

"Hey, you should lighten up you know..."

"Can you at least stop being so annoyed?"

"I told you to shut your mouth, Moyashi!"

"It's Allen, you BaKanda! You really are an idiot!"

_God, it has became a terrible threesome... _thought Rika as she puts the last sushi into her mouth.

Lenalee sighs, _Better stop them before it goes further. _"Alright guys, stop this child - like arguing now!"

With Lenalee struggles to separate the three, Rika is watching it with a soft smile. She closes her eyes & lets the memories being recalled in her minds. Her smile goes wider & she opens her eyes a minute later, "I end up being in the same relationship though it's a different place. How ironic is that... Ironically wonderful..."

* * *

"Lyon?" muttered Rika when Komui is giving her & Kanda a mission briefing the next morning.

"Yes, apparently there's a case of a doll came alive. We have suspicions that an Innocence has involved." explained Komui.

After a moment, Rika chuckles nervously, "So the fairytale "Pinocchio" is true..." _Or maybe it's more of a Rozen Maiden..._

"Yeah, pretty much. You two will go as partners tonight at 7.30 PM."

"**WHAT THE HELL? AFTER ASKING ME TO SUPERVISE A KID NOW I HAVE TO BABYSIT HER IN A MISSION?"**the pony-tailed samurai yelled louder than ever.

"Ne, it's not like the point is to babysit me. And remind you I'm not a kid, 12 years - old is certainly a preteen age." protested Rika & it made Kanda speechless. She dislikes of being considered as a kid while she has grown. Komui is currently amazed by Rika's skill to reply Kanda's rude words.

"**Che, whatever. You better not be troublesome & became a burden to me."** his voice sounds harsh.

"Alright, I got that..." again Rika smiles as she salutes.

"Okay, you two may leave now. Good luck on your mission." Komui gives a thumbs up.

After they left Komui's office, they walk together to their rooms to get everything ready as both rooms are apparently side by side. Everyone who passed through them whispers that Kanda has become a baby sitter. It's a misfortune for them that Kanda has sharp ears. He turns his head to every side, giving the people his murderous intent. "Stupid gossiping bastards." mumbled the teen as he passes through them.

"Hey, Kanda - san. I've been meaning to ask, is there any report of some case of... well, a little girl appeared out of nowhere?" Kanda turns to her right away.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"It's okay if there isn't any. I'm just asking as it might have some connection to the Innocence." she slightly becomes a bit disappointed. A second later she turns looks up to Kanda, "By the way, can I have practice with you, Kanda - san? Since we have... 10 hours before departure?"

"Che, do as you like, kid." replied Kanda as he turns away.

Rika widens her eyes & smirks, "Alright then..."

* * *

"Is there no other clothes suitable than that?" commented Kanda when she sees Rika in her white shirt & blue denim knee length pants.

"But I used to wear this to train. Never mind about that, let's just start the training." the brunette closes her eyes, the moment she opens it they turn into indigo in color & have a star symbol on each. Then she draws a star on the air, it becomes visible & opens some kind of decorated light purple circle.

"Kuroi Tsuki..." she whispered as she grabs inside, pulling a long large gun with one hand only.

"What the heck was that?" Kanda raised his eyebrows.

"I'll explain later, it's a long story." Rika sharpened her gaze, hinting that she's ready.

Kanda charges forward with an incredible speed. When he's almost close to Rika, the girl jumps quickly & shifts her position behind him. Kanda having a good reflex, turns & clashes Mugen with Kuroi Tsuki. Both jump back, Rika uses this chance to shoot. All the bullets sliced by Mugen before they go further.

"For a newbie you're pretty good, kid."

"I'm not "kid" & once again I'm a preteen."

"Dump that useless chatter, kid."

"Fine, fine..." the younger Exorcist sighs. Then she suddenly dissappears from Kanda's sight & reappears above him. "Think again..."

"Shi-!" gunshots heard afterwards. His body is sent through a tree, breaking it into half. After 5 minutes he regains consciousness. _I'm... not injured? But those bullets! _he looks up at the girl that is still standing a little far from him.

"Sorry I didn't tell you that the bullets only kill akumas not humans, Kanda - san." said Rika with a grin.

"Damn," cursed Kanda under his breath, "don't be so naive, kid."

"Sure, I'll keep that in mind." after saluting again, she smirks proudly upon her victory of beating down Kanda Yu.

**~ End ~**

**

* * *

**Rika Tylore : That's it for chapter 1 guys. About the FMA & TRC, 3 months before Rika goes to DGM universe she's sent to accompany TRC gang (post story - end) who wound up on Amestris a year after Rika arrived & entered the Military Academy. She's already accepted as Roy Mustang's subordinate & got a job to accompany the Elrics. The TRC gang became her responsibility as well under Roy's command. And all end up being involved to stop the Promised Day. I won't write the story so I suggest it's up to your imagination to decide how the story will become. Remind you that this story takes place about a year before Rika comes to Konoha in my story, "Konoha no Mizu no Ryuu" also after Allen's first mission. Okay, I think it's enough for the End Note. Alright Readers, see you in the next chapter. I'm Rika Tylore the author, signing off...

Tama & Rika : Bye & later, Readers!

Kanda & Suzaku : Don't forget to review or else!


	2. 2nd : Some Little Secrets

Ri Tyler : Here I am, Readers! Sorry for the late update, I almost have no time to touch my laptop! And I would like to announce that I got my first 2 reviews! Here they are...

**Lathya** : Thanks for the warning & I'll try my best to fix it. I should ask my English course's teacher about this. And here's an update for you! : )

**Sweet Valeno **: Once again I recommend FMA for you! I guarantee you'll be very satisfied by the series. And thank you for being my fan & here's an update I promised... ;D

Yeah, I changed my penname, guys. Have to do it so you won't be confused when you're reading Chronicles of Dimensions.

Tama : Moving on, Ri's first Halloween in town was pretty good! Although she didn't get into the Ghost House because Kelly - san & Ri's little brother, Timmy - kun are scared to go in. They only entered the Ghost Museum.

Kanda : Che, it's just a boring house where fake ghosts show up & scare you all the way to the exit. Nothing is exciting about it.

Rika : Actually this one is different, Kanda - san. There's no specific location for the exit so we have to find it on our own & it's made like a maze. That's the trigger of panic. There were a lot of screaming people inside the House.

Suzaku : Have to admit that the ghosts in Ri's country's ghosts are even creepier than Japanese. I didn't freak out though.

Others : **You sure you didn't?**

Suzaku : Of course not, why do you think I should?

Kanda : If there are people think that it's scary, they're idiots.

Ri Tyler : *Bangs Kanda's head* He won't wake up for sometimes to mock any of us, now the disclaiming...

"**I DON'T OWN D. GRAY - MAN,**

**KATSURA HOSHINO DOES.**

**HOWEVER I DO OWN THE OCs & THE PLOT"**

Enjoy & Readers, please feel free to give me valuable reviews... *the others are surrounding the injured Kanda with emotionless faces*

* * *

**Rainfall**

**2nd**

**Some Little Secrets**

_Dark..._

_It's too dark..._

_I can barely see..._

_It's also cold..._

_I'm trembling because of it..._

_Where are the others?_

_Where is Riku?_

_Where is Grace?_

_I should have known..._

_We shouldn't have came here..._

_Now we're separated..._

_Lost in the darkness..._

*Splash*

_Blood? Wh-_

"_**GRACE!"**_

* * *

Rika awakes in sweat & heavy breathing from her nightmare. Her brown eyes are widened because of the shock. After she's calmed down, she sits up & stares blankly at her hands. Then she packs them into fists & grits her teeth, "I swear... I swear I'll find that bloody cursed man..."

* * *

"Tylore - sama, are you okay?" asked Charles, the Finder who accompanies Kanda & Rika in this mission.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." replied the young girl with a convincing smile.

"Are you sure? You look a bit pale."

"Don't worry, I'm absolutely fine. Maybe it's because of the nightmare I had earlier when I took a little nap."

Kanda sighs upon hearing her statement, "It's not real & you're scared of it? You really are a kid."

Rika narrowed her eyes away, "It was real, it happened before..." Even though she said it half - whispering, Kanda heard the whole sentence. There's a hint of sorrow, emptiness, & hatred in her voice earlier. And it's not like her at all.

"Hey, there's our train!" said Charles cheerfully, caught their attention. Charles is around Rika's age & is 4 months younger than her. But he's not as mature as Rika, he's like the other 12 year - old boy. In this case, the samurai admits that Rika is different from the others.

After they stepped into the train, they walk towards the conductor. No explanation is needed when he realized the emblems on the Exorcist coats. He quickly leads them into the first class cabin, "Enjoy the trip, Sir, Miss." Then he left after closing the door.

"We'll arrive at Lyon tomorrow evening so we still have much time to enjoy ourselves." commented Rika afterwards.

"Che, being an Exorcist means there's no time to slack off. Akuma can be anywhere at anytime, kid." Kanda's voice sounds doubting Rika's ability.

"I'm really aware of that, Kanda - nii & I'm preteen. Hey, can I call you that?"

"Whatever, I don't care."

"Have you ever felt stressed by the job as an Exorcist?"

"It's not like I care if I do, I'm just a tool for the Order. Nobody cares about me having some stresses."

"That's ridiculous, humans are not weapons. After all weapons can't protest."

"Give me an example." at this point, Rika admits Kanda is an idiot sometimes.

"You're aware that Komui - san is the Supervisor but then again you protested his order to supervise me. Heh, another version of Hibari - kun." said Rika, pointed out an unknown name to Kanda.

"And a weapon has to do its job without any disturbance, that's why I protested." stated Kanda, objecting Rika's statement.

"Hn, you'll later take it back. You know I'm experienced in things like this, not that I mean to show off."

Somehow Kanda is interested to hear about it. But since his pride is really valuable for him, he only says, "Che, give me a reason why should I believe you."

The brunette smirks slightly, "First, let me explain this. I'm not the person of this world, this space, or this dimension. I'm from a completely different place from your world. In my dimension there's a dimensional organization called Dark Monochrome & I'm their special agent. The founder of the organization found that the world is actually divided into many dimensions as the result of ideas from the creators in the main dimension, the dimension where I live. Those ideas create your physical body, but the one who created your soul & mind was probably God. While your life is all on your own, nobody controls it. Somehow your way of behaving & your life are linked to the minds of the creators. Since there are so many problems between dimensions, he decided to create Dark Monochrome. Is it clear?"

To tell you the truth, the older teen is amazed by Rika's ability to explain everything clearly that he doesn't have to ask anything. But finally he finds a question, "How can a kid like you become a special agent?"

"Preteen because I'm 12. I became an agent with my twin brother Riku because my family took a part in the organization's development. Actually I don't really have to accept the offer to join, but I got my own reason that I have to," in the last words, those negative feelings were mixed in it again. "Moving on, I hardly have to thank my _annoying_ Grandfather that I can survive every mission I received. That troublesome experience Riku & I had when we were 6 turns out to be quite useful for our survival."

"Let me guess, he left you alone somewhere."

"We were left in a forest with limited supplies of food & water also a pair of handguns & a combat knife." explained Rika with her expression slowly darkened. She hates remembering it. "Forget about that, 3 months ago I just got back from a mission in another dimension where I became a Sergeant in a State Military. Need more proofs?"

"I had enough, now shut up." afterwards, Kanda takes his position to sleep.

"Ne, that's harsh." Rika smirks & stares at the window. After sometimes, she feels her eyelids becoming heavier so she decides to close her eyes into slumber.

* * *

"**Grace! Please open your eyes, Grace! Please, please I beg you!"** Rika's eyes welled in tears while holding the dying girl. Her yellow dress is stained by the blood. She keeps shouting the girl's name.

"Please... Please, Grace... Open your eyes... Say something..." the tears streaming endlessly, falling into the girl's cheek. The girl herself, with her last strength, lifts her hand to grab Rika's sleeve.

"Good... Bye... Ri... ka..." she muttered it with her last breath.

Looking at the lifeless body, she screams loudly in agony, sadness, & hatred. Her eyes are never the same since then. The previously innocent - looking eyes have turned into emotionless ones. The sign of her destroyed childhood.

* * *

Rika widened her eyes in shock again. But this time it's not accompanied by the heavy breathing & sweats. Her expression turns back to normal, but a slightly annoyed one. She lowers her gaze & mumbles, "Damn it, why it should be that dream?"

"What did you say?" asked Kanda as he's just awake from his sleep.

"Nothing." replied Rika shortly. She stares at the window & finds it's already dawn, "It's only a couple of hours before we arrive. I'm going outside for a while."

"Che, do whatever you want, I don't care." Kanda crosses his arms. He watches her walking towards the door. She may not aware of it, but he's aware that she's clenching too hard. Making her knuckles turn white. There must have been something wrong with her. But it's not Kanda if he cares, it's not his problem after all.

Meanwhile, Rika finds Charles sleeping on the hallway. From his sleeping position, she's sure he has been shivering all night from the cold air. She lets out a sigh before walking towards him, "Charles, hey Charles. Charles, wake up."

The said boy blinks for a few times to gain a clear vision, then he lifts his head to face Rika, "Hey, good morning, Tylore - sama."

"Just Rika is fine, you were here all night?"

"Yeah, I fell asleep here after asking for information. It's a Finder's job after all." he said smiling.

"I see," she smiles back, "why did you become a Finder, Charles?"

For a moment, his cheerful eyes change into the saddened ones. The girl in front of him realizes this, "Sorry, I didn't mean to. It must have been hard for you."

"No, I'm okay, Rika - sama. As you have probably guessed, my family was killed by Akuma. They killed my Father, Mother, & even Samuel, my older brother. Being a Finder is enough for me as I'm not granted with any Innocence, I'll help the Exorcists & fight alongside them." his eyes were just like filled with flames when he said that.

_He's pretty much like Ed & Al back when I first met them... _after that thought, Rika chuckles lightly.

Charles's face turns red upon hearing her chuckle, "Err... I overreacted a little, didn't I?"

"I'm not chuckling because of that, it's funny how there are many similar people in some ways in this world." the brunette's smile appears again. "Come on, it's breakfast time. You can come into the cabin, Charles."

"But," he paused for a while, "Kanda - sa-"

"Don't mind about him, he's actually a very good guy inside. He just has to be harsh to cover up his real feelings because his pride is larger than his own body. I knew that all so I don't get offended by anything he says."

"How do you know that he really is a kind person?" Charles is kind of doubting Rika's words.

"Because, Charles, Kanda - nii's harsh attitude is just the part of his fool. You may conclude that he's an idiot to act that way." nobody dares to state something like that about Kanda Yu until today. Charles sure his sweat drops.

"Um, isn't that a little dangerous to say it?" correction, too dangerous.

The young Exorcist sighs, "My _annoying _Grandfather is more dangerous than him if he needs to."

"Oh, I see." suddenly Rika's hand is held in front of him.

He looks up to see her warm expression, "Hurry up. You must be hungry."

"Thanks for the meal!" said Rika & Charles in unison.

"Why is the Finder here?" spat Kanda, looking down at the boy.

"I took him in, is that a problem?" the boys do aware Rika spoke in dangerous tone. "So Charles, did you get any information?"

"Yep, I got the specific info from a Frenchman who is the acquaintance of Francois Louis."

"Francois Louis? Who's that?" asked Rika while she's going to take a piece of steak into her mouth.

"A rich doll maker who lives at the outskirt of Lyon. And the owner of the living doll."

Kanda drinks some water, "Get to the point already."

"Well, Francois Louis used to live with his wife, Jeanne Louis but they have no child. They adopted a Japanese girl found on the street named Yukina & raised her, but they still wish to have a child of their own. When his wife died because of a disease, he created a doll which really looks like a real human. That doll now lives as the younger daughter of the Louis family." explained Charles.

_Yukina? That name is pretty familiar. _"Thanks for the information, Charles. We now got the important points."

"What is so important about it? Only the status of that doll." spat Kanda bluntly.

For a moment, Rika has a mind to throw Kanda out of the train. "Don't you get it? Now it's easier for us to recognize the doll & the motives of the Innocence. The Innocence brought the doll to live in order to fulfill Francois & Jeanne Louis' wish to have a biological child."

"So what? We don't need that kind of info."

Once again the image of throwing Kanda out of the train appears, "Of course we **will** need it in order to explain if Louis - san asks about why the Innocence did so. Humans are curious beings after all."

In this game of replying, the oh-mighty-blue-ponytailed-samurai-with-Mugen-who-has-an-enormous-pride Kanda Yu had lost.

* * *

_Iro ga koi kumo watashi o_

_karakatte no yōdatta._

_Dare ga shitte iru ka,_

_matawa dono yō ni_

_fukai kanashimi o_

_rikai suru hitobito no nashi._

_Watashi wa karera o haijo suru._

_Haiiro o dashite wa ikenaishite kudasai._

_Watashi no inori wa goe de kotaeta._

_Ame ga orite kurute mimashou._

_Ame wa, korera no kumo ga_

_hanarete kumo mimashou._

_Ame ga kanashimi o shōkyo shiyou._

_Ame wa kono jibun mimashou._

_Niji ga arawareru made_

_watashi wa koko ni tatte mimashou._

_Sono egao de sono namida wa_

_hyōji sa remasu._

"Bravo, Rika - sama! Your voice is really great! Like that singer in a bar Toma - san took me once. Who was her name? Oh yeah, Elisa Walter!" complimented Charles loudly. Too loud that Kanda sends his death glare which the boy ignored.

"Thanks, I'm just in the mood to sing. Sorry if I surprised you by singing suddenly." she rubs the back of her head.

"Well, if your voice is really wonderful, it doesn't matter at all. So what's the title?" asked Charles curiously.

Rika smiles before answering, "Rainfall, a good old song my Mom used to sing. She even made the piano & violin music scores."

"Bet your mother is really a good singer & musician."

"Yeah she is, I really want to be like her."

"Pardonnez-moi, mais que t'amene des Exorcistes à venir pour visiter Francois Louis? Je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose continuer impair avec lui?" asked the cart driver suddenly.

"Nous avons juste suspecté que quelque chose ait tort et nous sommes ici pour s'assurer d'it. C'est tout." replied Rika with a fluent French.

"Ah, je vois. Bien, j'espère que vous appréciez votre sejour ici. Et accueillez à Lyon, désolé pour ne pas le dire plus tôt."

"Merci, monsieur. Aucun problème."

Charles widens his eyes in amazement, "You can even speak French? Wow, that's so cool!"

"Well, my circumstance requires me to learn so many languages."

"Really? What other languages you can speak in?"

"Chinese, German, Russian, Italian, Spanish, French, Portuguese, & a certain language that you can't possibly know."

"You are the rarest Exorcist I've ever met & work with for sure!"

"**Would you brats just shut up?"** Kanda has his deadliest glare & murderous tone, directed to the children. While Charles jumps onto Rika's seat with fear in the attempt to stay away from Kanda, Rika only stares at the older teen with an annoyed expression.

"**Ne prenez pas la peine de nous entendre si vous ne voulez pas en premier lieu, stupide." **to avoid having Kanda going berserk inside the cart, Rika decides to speak in French so nothing troublesome will happen. But still it's a murderous tone she just spoke in.

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

A girl with long black hair & scarlet eyes awoke from her nightmare. She's quite shocked after having it, her heart is beating so fast & her breathing is heavy. As a tear slides down, she whispers shakily, "Otou - san... Okaa - san... Himawari nee - chan..."

**~ End ~**

* * *

Ri Tyler : Yes, that's it for the second chapter. And since I featured Hibari Kyoya, I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Also Fullmeal Alchemist since I featured Amestrian State Military, Ed, & Al. Here's the translation for the French coversation in order :

"So what brings you Exorcists to visit Francois Louis? I've never heard something odd about him."

"We just suspected that something is wrong & we're here to make sure of it. That's all."

"Ah, I see. Well, I hope you enjoy your stay here. Welcome to Lyon, sorry for not saying it earlier."

"Thank you, Sir. No problem."

"Don't bother to hear us if you don't want to in the first place, stupid."

And the language Rika referred as "you can't possibly know" is my main language, Indonesian. Just for the info, Indonesia didn't existed until August 17th 1945 (early 20th century).

Rika : I kind of hate this chapter, reminding me to that bloody cursed killer & that left - in - the - forest incident.

Tama : But at least you love it because you got a chance to sing Rainfall. And to beat Kanda nii - kun down in replying.

Rika : I guess so...

Suzaku : Is that something you should be proud of?

Tama : In the environment of Black Order it's pretty much everyone's dream.

Kanda : What the hell does that mean, Flat - Chested Brat?

Tama : *Bangs Kanda's head with Mizuno's sheat with full power* So what if I'm flat chested, you Stupid Drag?

Kanda : *Faints with major bleeding from head*

Suzaku : I'll give him the first aid.

Rika : I'll wipe the blood off the floor.

Ri Tyler : Er, since the situation is pretty complicated around here, see you next time then. Don't forget to review, Readers. I'm Ri Tyler the author, signing off...


	3. 3rd : Living Maiden Doll

Ri Tyler : I'M SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY LATE POST CAUSED BY MANY PROBLEMS! But I hope you can forgive me with this new update! Without any further chat, I disclaim this story!

"**I DON'T OWN D. GRAY - MAN,**

**HOSHINO KATSURA - SENSEI DOES.**

**HOWEVER I DO OWN THE OCs."**

Let's get the story starts!

Others : Read & Review please!

Kanda : Che...

"Rainfall" : speaking

_Rainfall _: thinking

"_Rainfall"_ : flashback

"_Rainfall"_ : spells

* * *

**Rainfall**

**3rd**

**Living Maiden Doll**

"Kanda - nii, wake up!" Rika tries to wake the Japanese with still trying to suppress her voice.

"What?" said Kanda with an annoyed tone.

"Akuma, they start appearing from behind."

Kanda unsheathes Mugen in response, "Tell the Finder & the driver to hide away."

"Got it," after that Kanda opens the cart's door & jumps out.

Once he's outside, Kanda run his index & middle fingers along the chokuto, "Innocence Activate : Mugen."

"Charles, get up. Hide somewhere with the driver."

"Akuma?"

"Yeah, you need to get the driver save. Away from the Akuma, so go hide somewhere now," Rika did noticed a disappointment on the auburn haired boy's face.

But the boy obeyed though, "I understand, Rika - sama."

"Monsieur, se cachent svp avec mon ami. Il y a un certain Akuma s'approchant à nous. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous vous protégera tous les deux avec toutes nos puissances." said Rika to the driver who's expression turns a little panicked.

"O- oui, homme venez et jeune." the driver stops his horse then hides away with Charles.

Rika immediately takes out Kuroi Tsuki from the case & joins Kanda, "Can it sense them?"

"What "it"?"

"Mugen."

"It can't sense Akuma or Innocence, what do you think Mugen is? Moyashi's cursed eye?"

_He got a point... That manga influenced me too much before I went here._

"Here they come." Kanda potitioned himself.

"Innocence Activate, Kuroi Tsuki." right after she activates her Innocence, a swarm of Akuma appears.

They charge in as soon as those creatures start shooting, luckily they're fast enough to avoid any of it. Kanda starts slashing & stabbing while Rika starts jumping & shooting, "Kaichuu Ichigen!" underworld creatures appear from a slash of the sword. It killed most of the Akumas, but they keep on coming.

"They are just damn too much!" growled Rika as she shoot the new Akumas, "Kanda - nii! What do you think about splitting up?"

"Don't get killed, I won't drag a corpse back." replied Kanda with still slashing on the opponents.

"See ya'." Rika runs further into the forest, sometimes jumping onto the trees to avoid the bullets. She never stops firing when she gets a chance. Blood from the Akumas splattered everywhere. Some stains Rika's uniform & face. She doesn't care to wipe them off, she keeps on firing at the enemies without end. Now there's a disadvantage for her, somewhere inside enjoys it when blood splattered to her. She starts to hear familiar cackles inside her head, breaking her concentration for a while.

That's when she doesn't aware of a level 2 sneaks from behind, "Good bye, little Exorcist!"

"Arrgh!" fortunately Rika's able to avoid death, but wounded pretty badly by the Akuma's claw. Kuroi Tsuki is thrown far from her grasp. Bleeding from the long cut of her left arm & shoulder, she falls on her back against a tree.

"Pretty tough, aren't you little Exorcist? Now stay there & let me kill you..."

_No, I can't die here... But, do I have to now? Is this where my life supposed to end? ' KIA' status doesn't sound really bad actually..._

"_You & Riku are inseparable because you're our special twins. Whatever you do, don't get yourself killed especially in missions."_

"_Swear on your magic & the Tylore's blood! We'll always be together in life or dead!"_

"_Rika... I'm sorry... But I hope either you or... Riku... Won't leave each... Other..."_

After those words flashed in her mind, Rika activates her Dusk Eyes & draws her magic circle. While the Akuma is in a little shock she chants, _"May the pitiful souls receive final freedom & peace... Exorcise!"_

"GYAAA!" light surrounds the swarm, disintegrating all of them & releasing the souls.

The young Exorcist looks at the view with a satisfied face, "Your welcome." she muttered as she hears faint voices saying _'Thank you'_.

Kanda slashes again & again the Akumas. There are only a few left, the battle almost comes to an end. He avoids the bullets & charges towards the machines, "Be gone!"

Explosions are heard after Mugen runs through the Akumas, "Seems you're finish as well with no injuries at all."

"Che, you yourself are completely trashed." said Kanda regarding Rika's condition.

"Well, I'm just fine. I've stopped the bleeding, don't even think I'll be a corpse sooner."

"Rika - sama! Are you okay? You're bleeding!" yelled Charles in panic.

"I'm okay, Charles. The wounds have closed since I healed myself." replied Rika with an assuring smile.

"Eh? Are you a naturalist?"

"Of course not, it's a long story. But to make it short, I'm a sorceress." her statement surprises Charles & (a little though) Kanda.

"The Vatican accepts witches now? I thought they're against sorcery & stuffs." stated Kanda.

"Sorceress & witches are different, Kanda - nii. Our acts are fully according to the Law of Sorcery, while witches are doing things completely out of the line. This is why Yuko - san is respected by my _annoying_Grandfather & why Beatrice should mind her act." explained Rika

"Whatever. Come on, we don't have anymore time. Let's go." replied the samurai coldly.

"Excusez-moi… Êtes-vous fait ici?" asked the cart driver.

"Oui, naturellement. Nous pouvons continuer à la maison de Francois Louis." replied the brunette girl & walks behind the man.

"Rika - sama, be careful. Your wounds might open." warned the auburn boy.

"I know, thanks for your concern." as they begin to move further, Rika can't help but being curious. _Those memories, I didn't recall them for sure... It helped me survive, but... Is it "her"?_

* * *

"Here we are. For a doll maker, his house is a huge one." commented Rika, who now wears the same clothes she wore on the first day in the Order with her black long coat.

"Why did you actually change your uniform, Rika - sama?" asked Charles.

"Well, I got blood everywhere on my uniform. People will mostly get paranoid when they see someone soaked with such thing as blood." explained Rika.

"Ridiculous, we don't need to care about the comfort of our targets. What matter the most is the Innocence." stated the long haired teen just the way he is.

Rika sighs upon hearing it & knocks the door. After some moments, a girl with black hair & scarlet eyes opens it for them, "Bonsoir, êtes-vous pour rencontrer ici Monsieur Louise?"

Identifying the girl, Rika smiles at her, "Yes, we are. My name is Rika Tylore, this is Kanda Yu, & this is Charles."

"Charles Kingsley, that's my full name." said Charles in English.

"We're the Exorcist of Black Order & as you said before, we would like to meet Sir Francois Louis. Is he available?" asked the brunette politely.

"Why yes, come inside. I'm surprised you can speak Japanese. Are you Japanese as well?" asked the girl with curiosity.

_So she is the Japanese girl Charles told us about. She's somehow too familiar... _"I'm 1/3 Japanese, while Kanda - nii here is a pure Japanese. He's a samurai as well."

"We're here for the li- Hmph!" Rika covers Kanda's mouth before he can say any further. Kanda desperately tries to release himself, but the grasp is too strong even for his strength. Because Rika has empowered her arm more with a little magic combined with her original strength.

"Ano, could you tell us where we can wait? We can go by ourselves while you're off to tell Louis - sama."

"Sure, go straight, turn right, & go to the first door on the left. I'll get Louis - sama as fast as I can."

"Yeah, thank you very much!" exclaimed Charles.

Before she's out of sight, the black haired girl turns around, "By the way, my name is Shiroi Yukina. Nice to meet you..." she bows & walks away.

_Shiroi Yuki- That girl's on my mission file!_

"Uh, Rika - sama... I think you should release Kanda - sama. He's almost out of breath." it's true, he's weakening. He almost fully unsheathes Mugen & will point the chokuto on the girl's neck if Rika haven't released him.

"Sorry Kanda - nii, I didn't control my own strength!" apologized Rika with rubbing the back of her head.

"**You brat, are you trying to kill me? What the hell was that f- Hmph!"**

"We can't go straight to the point like that. For God's sake, can you think about feelings for once in your whole life?" said Rika as she releases Kanda from her grasp with an irked expression turns away.

"Feelings are just useless tr-"

"**If you dare to say it, I'll drive you breathless to death." **Rika looks at the older one with a murderous look on her face. Charles winced when he heard the tone of her voice. It sounds _very_ threatening & deadly. While Kanda only twitches his eyes at the child's expression. After a while Rika calms down & walks away, "Hurry up, we can't spend much more time here."

"Well, I'll be waiting outside. Are you okay, Kanda - sama?"

"I'm fine, now go." as he follows the younger Exorcist. Something was just wrong to him about Rika. That didn't entirely sound like her usual voice, not even when she speaks in murderous tone. And those eyes, he could see there were tints of red on them when she spoke to him that way. It really _wasn't_ her, not that he care but knowing your job companion has a potential of threatening your own life is considerable.

"Well, here is it. We just have to wait here until Mr. Louis come." when Rika opens the door, there lies a girl with wavy blonde hair with red dress, holding a teddy bear.

"Just get inside, what's so-" Rika cuts him off.

"There's a sleeping girl, be quiet."

"Che..." he walks himself to sit on the couch across where the girl is sleeping. Suddenly the little girl is awake & after rubbing her eyes, she's quite surprised by the 2 Exorcists.

"B- Bonsoir... Qui êtes-vous ?"

"Bonjour, ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous sommes Exorciste de Black Order, nous avons juste quelque chose parler avec Monsieur Francois Louis." explained Rika.

"Black Order?" the little girl is confused, of course.

"A religious organization led by the Pope himself. You never heard?" before Rika got a chance to translate it, the door is opened.

A blonde man with a formal attire comes into the room, "Oh, good evening, Exorcists. My name is Francois Louis, please call me Francois."

"Ah, my name is Rika Tylore. Nice meeting you, Sir." she's surprised the man can speak English fluently.

"Hmph."

"Kanda - nii."

"What?"

"State your name."

"Why should I?"

"He has stated his name, so you have to."

"Not necessary."

"It's necessary, for the sake of Japanese & British custom." one little thing about Rika's devotions, she's devoted to customs.

"I'm not British, why should I care?"

"But you're a Japanese."

"Custom or anything related to such things isn't required to this job."

"Then what about "State your name first then I'll state mine" line in Japan?"

"Stop blabbering about customs in times like this!"

"Papa, ils ont dit qu'ils sont Exorciste de Black Order." said the little girl, while the Exorcists are whispering arguments.

"Marie, pouvez-vous attendre dehors un moment avec Yukina? Le Papa doit parler juste avec les Exorcistes."

"Ok." Marie, the girl walks out the door where Yukina was awaiting.

As Rika finally gave up on Kanda, he speaks first, "You seem like expecting us, huh?"

"I've been expecting you to come in some of these days. Since mysterious people who wear jumpsuits started to appear around my house."

"Sorry for your inconvenience, they are Finders who work with us." replied Rika.

"And 3 of my servants killed when they were delivering my creations to my customers."

"No wonder, Akuma have appeared along the way here." said Kanda.

"Tell me, Exorcist..." the man seems nervous before continuing, "Is Marie... My daughter has anything to do with that & this Innocence you're searching?"

Rika seems a bit surprised, _That girl is the doll?_

_It's your fault that I didn't even notice it, Baka Gaki! _Kanda sends his murderous glare to the guilty girl.

_You don't have to give me that look, I know it's my fault. _Rika seems depressed.

"Well?" Francois is surely waiting for the answer a lot.

"Yes, we assume she is." replied Kanda who's still irritated.

"That means, what gave Marie life is Innocence?"

"Actually we have to be sure about it first by checking on Young Lady Marie." stated Rika.

Francois looks down at the floor, "If it's going to be taken someday, so why? Why did it feel necessary to bring Marie to life?"

_I told you he'll ask._ thought Rika with victory, "Innocence is said to have the power of God. I think it did that to grant your wish, Mr. Francois. Like what He'd do to all of his children. He did his best to grant your wish even though it's for a limited time."

Unexpectedly he smiles, "I see..."

"If you understand, I expect you to bring the doll here right now." now Rika feels it's pointless to get Kanda to behave.

"Yes, I understood. Yukina, please bring Marie inside." then the red eyed girl comes in with a tray of drinks & snacks, while Marie is walking beside her.

"Uh, excuse me. I've brought tea & snacks, just tell me if there anything else you want." said Yukina politely before bowing.

"Thank you, Yukina. You may eat, Miss, Sir." said Francois.

"Thank you," when Rika sets her sights on the treats, _Earl Grey & madellaines? What a perfect combination!_

Luckily she notices Kanda who's ready to draw out Mugen. She grabs his coat, "Kanda - nii, not now."

"If the doll holds the Innocence, why should we wait?" asked Kanda. _Seriously, can't this kid accept the fact that we have to destroy if needed?_

"It could be some kind of possession, or magic, or any other items inside her. We didn't even know for sure!" after some debates between himself & his rational mind, he decides to sit back with a grunt.

_Innocence? Doll? Wait, Marie jou - sama holds an Innocence? _thought Yukina.

Francois bends so he can look at his daughter right on the eyes, "Marie, ils sont Mademoiselle Rika Tylore et Monsieur Kanda. Ils veulent savoir ce qui te fait ma chère fille spéciale."

"Ils veulent vérifier moi? Pour me prouver suis bonne fille de papa?"

"Oui, est-il correct?"

"Ok, Papa..." Marie then walks towards the Exorcists.

"Louis - sama, Marie jou - sama..."

"Yes, Yukina... I'm sorry, I'm sorry for not telling you."

The younger Exorcist who then kneels before the blonde girl, "Mademoiselle Marie, ceci prendra seulement un peu de temps."

"Ok, Mademoiselle Rika."

"Just do it quickly before any Akuma reaches here." said the samurai bluntly.

"_Hidden existence covered by a host, show your grand to us curious beings... Reveal..."_ then a hole only visible to her appears before Marie's chest, revealing a glowing green substance. Suddenly, Marie's body glows the same green light.

"Oh, my God." the Frenchman eyes widened in shock.

"M- Marie jou - sama?" Yukina steps forward to grab the little girl, knowing she'll be destroyed once the Exorcists know that it's Innocence inside Marie.

Kanda already stood with Mugen in his hands, "Woman, stay away from this. And you Kid, stand up & step aside."

The other's in the room are now terrified, "No, please! Sir Kanda, don't kill my daughter!"

Rika stands up & faces the Japanese Exorcist, half - glaring at him, "What if I don't want to?"

"Persistent brat, are you or are you not aware of your job as an Exorcist? Don't care what other people feel, don't care what other people think, don't care what other people say, we're the weapons of the Order." stated the Japanese man, being an experimental object in his childhood & has lost his senses as a human.

"That's not true... You're wrong! Humans can't never be a weapon! No matter what happens, humans are still humans!" shouted Yukina which distracts Kanda. That gives Rika an opportunity to punch Kanda on the stomach.

"Ugh!" since Rika used her super strength, Kanda falls unconscious.

"Seriously, I hate his ramblings." she turns around to face the Louis & Yukina, "I'm really sorry on Kanda - nii's behalf! He doesn't really mean it!"

"T- That's okay, Miss Tylore. After all he's just doing his job, I was like him when I was young. I tolerate him." stated Francois.

"Is he okay there?" asked Yukina, looking closely at Kanda.

"Probably he'll try to kill me once he woke up for sure," Rika chuckles before continuing, "For now, I'll think up of a decision regarding Marie's Innocence. I'll tell you later once I find out what I can do best rather than just taking her life by one grasp."

Yukina & Francois glance at each other before looking at Rika again. "I- I don't know what to say... Miss Tylore, you're such a good person. God bless you." said Francois.

"Thank you very much for your care of Marie, Tylore - san. Thank you for understanding." Yukina holds Marie closer. The girl seems to be blanked out after that whole thing.

Francois stands from his seat, "Now I guess it's time for all of us to sleep. Yukina, take them to the guest rooms please. I'll take Marie to her bedroom."

"Yes, Louis - sama."

"Good night, Miss Tylore."

"Yes, you too, Sir." after the man left, the brunette turns to the unconscious Kanda, "Now I think I have to ask Charles some help."

"Uh, can I help?" offered Yukina.

"Well, okay. But are you sure you can keep up with his weight?"

"I've been lifting some heavy boxes containing porcelain dolls."

"Then you're in." they put each of Kanda's arms around their shoulders & walk him to the room. "By the way, please just call me Rika, Shiroi - san."

"Okay, please call me Yukina, then."

"How about Yukina - nee? It's my habit when calling people who are older than me. Exception for the old ones."

"Yes, of course you can, Rika - san."

They stay silent until Rika breaks it, "Yukina - nee, do you know anything about Dark Monochrome organization?"

It's clear that Yukina is shocked by that question that she starts to stutter, "M- My father... H- He was once th - their scientist... Until... Until my mother died... You are, one of their agents?"

"Yes I am. I'm here for my mission regarding your situation. You were transported here about 9 years ago, right?"

The black haired girl nods weakly, "But please, not now. I need to be here for them, they have became my new family & I'm not going to just walk out on them any sooner."

Rika seems to be confused & giggles, "Neh, I think you got it wrong, Yukina - nee. I'm not here to take you back to the Main Dimension."

"Eh? So why?" Yukina looks slightly embarrassed.

"Hazuki Kaito - san, my superior agent sent me here to find you & make sure you're doing just fine for the next 3 months." explained the young agent.

"Oh, I see. Sorry for misunderstanding you."

"Nah, that's okay. By the way, can you forgive how Kanda - nii behaves?"

Scarlet eyes glance at the samurai, "I'm very sure he was a kind person & he still is, so yeah."

"Well, he was not really kind but innocent. Then something terrible happened to him in his childhood." the younger girl turns serious.

"What happened?" the teenage girl looks concern.

"He was..." Rika hesitates to continue, "a experimental subject all along."

It's all coming back to her. Pinned onto the table, cables attached on the head, electricity sent into ever edge of the body, an unbearable pain, she recalls all of it. That maniacal laugh of her father, her scream, & her sister's scream as well. Suddenly a headache attacks her as she remembers those. Until she can't take it anymore & finally collapses to the floor. Before darkness completely consumes her mind, she manages to whisper, "No... More..."

**~ End ~**

* * *

Ri Tyler : Yep, it's 23 : 32 in my country & I'm getting sleepy. But at least I managed to finish this long awaited chapter. I've working on this the whole day while watching Animax & FOX.

Tama : And you know, that review is right. Rika - chan was too perfect in the earlier chapter & she'll definitely turn off the others. You have done the right thing by adding flaws to her, Ri - chan.

Ri Tyler : Uh - huh, well I have to admit it. The truth is I made Rika from my hopes to become better, guess it's just too much for a hope & I ended up pouring that ideas into her characterization.

Rika : I have a psychotic side, a bit of a grudge towards my _annoying _Grandfather, & searching for a psycho murderer who I don't really have any clue about his whereabouts, you call that as perfect? And for addition, I got this disturbing, for most of people, a little too much devotion for custom.

Ri Tyler : Well, the Readers didn't know that until this chapter, Rika. So they considered you as perfect. But I hope they won't think like that anymore, since nobody is perfect.

Suzaku : By the way, since Tama hit Kanda's head he seems to refuse to go back. Jeez, he acts like such a child. Not to mention a temper like an anti - social old man. We drag him back or leave him be?

Ri Tyler : Leave him be for some days then we'll drag him back. After all I got a surprise for him... *chuckles* See you later then, dear Readers! I hope you enjoy the story. I'm Ri Tyler the author, signing off...

All : And give your reviews please, thank you very much!


	4. 4th : Pains of Past

Ri Tyler : I'm... VERY VERY SORRY FOR THE TERRIBLY LATE UPDATE BECAUSE OF MY PUSHOVER SCHOOL! And by the way, here's my review replies...

Lathya : Here's your (veryveryveryveryveryvery) long - awaited update. I hope I didn't let you down. Thanks.

Without any further chat, I disclaim this story!

"**I DON'T OWN D. GRAY - MAN,**

**HOSHINO KATSURA - SENSEI DOES.**

**HOWEVER I DO OWN THE OCs."**

Let's get the story starts!

Others : Read & Review please!

Kanda : Che...

'_Rainfall' _: Rieka speaking

* * *

**Rainfall**

**4th**

**Pains of Past**

"Otou - san! Please! Don't hurt us!" screamed young Yukina as she's pinned onto the table. Her green eyes are showing fear & confusion.

"Please, Otou - san! Okaa - san is now happy there! Don't bring her back!" yelled a ponytailed girl, Himawari.

"**SHUT UP! YOU BRATS DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL! FUMIKO IS MY WHOLE LIFE!"** shouted a man with a pained expression.

"We miss Okaa - san as much as you do, Otou - san. But we have to let her g-"

"**GO? GIVING UP TO HIS WILL? SCREW IT, HE SCREWED MY LIFE!"**

"Nee - nee... Why is Otou - san... Being mean to us?" asked Yukina with a broken voice. Tears start rolling down her cheeks.

"Yuki - chan, don't cry. Everything will be just alright, I'll convince Otou - san. Trust me okay?" the younger girl nods as agreement.

"**Nothing will convince me at all. My whole life is in front of my eyes & you think I'll just let it slip off? NOW, FUMIKO WILL BE RESURRECTED BACK TO ME!" **as he pushes a button, his daughters are electrocuted by the shock from the cables attached on their heads. Screams heard, bruises appearing, & blood coughed from their mouths. To Yukina's horror, Himawari turns her head at her with an almost blank look, "Yuki - chan... I'm sorry..."

"**NEE - NEE!"**

* * *

"**ONEE - SAN!" **as the girl awakes from her nightmare, she realizes that tears had already stained her cheeks. She wipes them away after calmed herself down. Then she looks at the window, it's still dark & it's 8 o' clock in the evening.

When she is lost in her thoughts, a knock on her door snaps her, "Mademoiselle Yukina? Êtes-vous bien?"

"Ah, oui. Je suis très bien, Cecile - san." replied Yukina, she's able to recognize people correctly only from hearing their voices. Even from sighs or other soft sounds.

"Est-ce que c'est ainsi? Bonne nuit à vous puis."

"Bonne nuit." then Yukina covers herself inside her blanket and is ready to close her eyes again. Until she remembers something, "I was helping Rika - san to carry Kanda - san to the guest room, right? Then why am I here now?"

* * *

Meanwhile in one of the guest rooms, Kanda is finally conscious. He groaned as he turns around & finds Rika sitting on a chair. Reminded by the pain on his stomach, Kanda growls, "You Brat! I'm gonna' kill you right now!"

It seems she is mumbling something under her breath. As Kanda tried to avenge himself, she tilted her head up, "Kanda - nii, don't come any closer. And by the way, I've called Komui - san about the Innocence."

"You don't scare me, Brat-!" when Kanda is trying to reach her, he finds himself hit by an invisible force & sent to the bed.

"I told you not to come closer. I'm in the middle of suppressing right now." some strands of her hair covered her right eye, which turned red in color.

Kanda who doesn't understand her statement launches at her again, only to be hit again, "Damn it! What the hell is surrounding you? Your ridiculous magic?"

"Look, I'm sorry I hit you earlier but rather than taking revenge on me right now & end up hurting yourself, better stop trying to hit me at least for a while. Now back about the Innocence, Komui - san agrees about us keeping the Innocence in the doll until we figure out how to take it out safely. ThenAfter this mission is over you may take your revenge. "

'_You let him to take his revenge on you? If I were you, I'd love to kill him right now~' _said a voice inside her head.

"And you're not me, Rieka. Please, I killed Akuma, not humans. Even though there's blood, it's not even human's blood. Then again if I kill, I only destroy a false container of a soul rather than a body." seems the girl is getting desperate in getting rid of her other - self disturbance.

'_Ah~ Rika - chan, are you so helpless right now because of my continuous teasing and getting desperate of getting rid of me from your mind?'_

"Do you mind for not being greedy sometimes? I get stress whenever you're thirsty of blood and that's not good for my heart as well as my brain, you know? It'll give me some sort of stroke later and death." Rika knows that her other side needs her body to survive & exist, it'll be a good thing to say in order to stop Rieka.

'_... You're right... Alright, I won't bother you any longer, Rika - chan... Later, we'll meet again in a blood fest someday..'._ she finally leaves & Rika sighs audibly.

"Final-!" after Rika got up from her seat, Kanda immediately launches his fist right on Rika's face. "Jeez! That's so unfair!"

Kanda ignores Rika's whining & walks to the door, "Che, you said I can take my revenge. There I took it."

_Seriously, he acts like a little kid. _she rubs her swollen cheek then takes out a bandage from her pocket to cover it.

* * *

Kanda walks through the hallway with a rather foul mood, terrifying the servants he passed. _Damn, I'd have the Innocence now if that Brat didn't stop me! That woman to-… Ugh, what was I thinking? Her words meant nothing to me... _He just realized, Yukina's words… They distracted him, the man who always believes he's no longer a human but a weapon.

"Kanda - san?" a familiar voice called.

The called one merely turns his head to side with an emotionless face, "You."

"Ah, kombanwa. Are you here to take some fresh air?" asked Yukina.

"None of your business." he replied coldly.

Nonetheless, Yukina keeps her smile on, "Ah, Kanda - san. Do you know how to play Kagome?"

"Kagome?"

"You know, our country's traditional game. I used to play it together with my sister when we were young, also with Okaa - san. Actually I was thinking to teach Ojou - sama about the game."

"I don't play games. Heck, I don't even know about the game in the first place." now Kanda is facing an awkward moment where Yukina is looking at him with a clueless face which he tries to avoid.

"What?"

"You never played the game before?" asked Yukina, seemingly curious.

"No and why do you have to ask?" he said irritated.

She gives no answer but starts chanting, "Kagome… Kagome… Kimi wa tori no naka no torikago… Yoru ga kuru... Anata ga haigo ni aru ka shitte imasu ka?"

"So you two are going to play Kagome?" asked Rika who suddenly appears, "Shouldn't Kagome be played by 5 or more?"

Kanda retorts, "There's no the hell way I'm going to play that childish game!"

"Oh, really? You played that game when you were young?" teased Rika, knowing that the man never played any kind of games in his entire life.

"Urusai!"

"Ah, please don't fight here." said Yukina trying to avoid any unwanted things.

"Khehehe-" her chuckles stopped as she feels something familiar, _This energy… It's similar to mine... Impossible, he's here?_

"What is the matter, Rika - san?" asked Yukina.

Rika snaps from her thought, "Huh? Oh, I have to make sure of something. I'll be back after a while." then she runs to a certain direction.

"Wait, Rika - san!"

"Che, an akuma?" the samurai exorcist then follows his partner.

"Kanda - san!"

"Go hide yourself!" shouted Kanda as he runs.

Yukina feels useless, she's not an exorcist to begin after all, "… Be safe…"

* * *

The sorceress stops in the middle of her track, "So the void ends here. Guess I'll just have to wait for a while... I know you're here, just come out whoever you are…" she said as she feels someone's watching her.

"Ri… Ka…" that voice startled her, she turns around to find someone's that's really unexpected.

"G… Grace?" there's her cousin with a soft smile she used to wear, but her body is covered by blood and the wound on her chest where the murderer stabbed her is still there. Her eyes, is blank with no signs of life in it. To Rika, she's more like a living corpse.

"Ri… Ka…"

It's sickening, like forcing her to throw up. The body in front of her, is the same body she held before the death, "Grace… It's really you?"

"Ri… Ka…"

"Grace, you..." for a split second, Grace's smile turns into a wicked smirk.

"PITIFUL EXORCIST, JUST DIE!" "Grace's" hands turned a pair of horrible clawed hands & grasps Rika who's caught off guard.

"AKH! You disgusting SHELL! HOW DARE YOU?"

"KIHIHIHI, YOU HAVE FALLEN INTO MY TRAP! NOW DIE!" the fake Grace turns back into it's real form, a level 2 Akuma. Then it crushes the brunette in its hands, breaking the bones beneath as it emits blood.

"GYAAAAH!"

"KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I KILLED THE EXORCIST! PRAISE ME, EARL - SAMA! KYAHAHA-!" a large black scythe pierced through the creature's chest.

"Fallen into your trap? You think a dead person can be resurrected? Stop messing around…" Rika appears with a darkened expression, she has been angered by the fake Grace appearance from the start.

"H- HOW DID YOU?" the akuma turns its sight to Rika's death body, it's disintegrating. Only an illusion.

"Sorcerers are required to be capable of making illusions, starting from the one that's easy to see through… And the one that feels very real. Now… _"May the pitiful souls receive final freedom & peace"_…"

The akuma felt a dangerous energy surges into him from the moment Rika chants the spell, "GAAH! STOP! STOP IT! NOOO!"

_"Exorcise!"_ just like what she had done earlier, the akuma explodes. Leaving nothing but dust and a once entrapped soul which goes off to the sky, "That wicked disgusting old fat geezer… Some of them are already here, huh?"

"Hey, kid!" shouted the samurai.

"Kanda - nii? Didn't I say I don't need to be followed?"

"You didn't say any of that. There were 3 akuma invading the mansion, but I killed them," he glances at the dust left by the destroyed akuma, "Seems you met one as well."

Rika frowns when she inevitably recalls her meeting with the creature, "Hmph, in a very unpleasant way as well…"

"We should get back to guard the Innocence now." he starts walking but stops when he notices that Rika doesn't even moving a bit from her place, "Hey brat, start moving right now!"

"Please wait for a moment, I'm waiting someone." replied Rika.

"Who-"

"An aid sent from the organization." in an instant, an area in front of Rika glows and there forms a clock - like circle. The needles move fast & when they struck together at the Roman numeral of 12, a blinding light shines.

After the light slowly disappears, a boy who's almost identical to Rika appears in front of them. He's wearing a black sweater which covers his white shirt, a black tie, black pants, and black boots. While in his on his belt, there's pocket clinging onto it which holds a Blackhawk dagger. Opening his eyes he smirks to his twin, "You knew I'll be here, huh?"

The girl can only smile happily to see her sibling, "Glad meeting you here, Rikkun."

"Hey, who's the other kid?" asked Kanda bluntly.

This makes the brunette boy snaps, "What the hell? It's Riku Tylore and I'm not even a freaking KID anymore!"

"Calm yourself down, Rikkun. You know how he is, so bear with it." his sister said while holding him back.

"Don't tell me he called you either brat, kid, or runt."

Rika sighs, "Well, only the first 2 even though I told him for a dozen of times..."

"Whatever, come on. I'll have to report Komui about your appearance. You 2 are coming or what?" Kanda's question breaks the twins current conversation as they catch up with the older teen.

After a while Rika starts a conversation, "So why did Kaito - san decide to send you here?"

"Long story but shortly, I'm an Accommodator as well." Kanda glances at them from his shoulders upon hearing this.

"Seriously? How?"

"It seems the Innocence somehow teleported itself to our dimension and it fell hard on me. I can still feel the pain of being struck by it. Then when I tried to examine it, it fused into my dagger."

"Hmm, I guess there's one thing to worry about. How good is the synchronicity?"

"Yeah, I'm worried about that as well. So I didn't use it yet. By the way, how's yours?"

"93% according to Hevlaska - san."

"Atta girl, that's great."

"Yeah, thanks."

* * *

_"So, Rika - chan's younger twin came as a back up? Well, that's a good news to know he's an Accommodator as well." _said Komui through the phone.

"Good for you but not for me. Now I have to babysit 2 brats." growled Kanda.

"I'M NOT A FREAKIN' KID, YOU ST- OFMGH!" before Riku can endanger his own life (not that he can't defend himself from Kanda's rampage), his mouth is immediately shut by Rika.

The older twin sighs & stares at Kanda, the stare sends a warning that sounds like "you - better - not - anger - him - more - than - this - or - else". So the blue - haired continues his conversation with the supervisor, "What a pain..."

_"But it's your duty as an older brother figure to take care of them, Kanda."_

_What the hell? _"I'm NOT their brother."

_"Come on, children like them need an older or 2 figures of family in times like these. To be separated from their parents in a long period of time is pretty cruel."_

"And I don't give a damn. If you don't have anything more to ask, I'll hang up."

_"Oh, I almost forgot. Hevlaska sensed that there are 3 potential Accommodators around there. One of them must be Rika - chan's twin, I have high hopes for you to find the other 2."_

"Che, alright." then he puts the phone back.

"What did the Supervisor said?" asked Riku.

"There are 2 Accommodators here, now we have to find them. Tsk, it should be a General's job... And once we're back to the HQ, you're an official Exorcist." the older Exorcist said, mentioning Riku.

"Rika - sama! Kanda - sama!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Hey, Charles. Meet my twin brother, Riku Tylore. From now on, he's an Exorcist. Rikkun, this is Charles Kingsley."

"Nice to meet you, Kingsley. Call me Riku." he stretches his hand to shake.

The boy willingly shakes it, "Nice meeting you too, Riku - sama. Just call me Charles. I came to report that Akuma are going to show themselves. They're still far away but we should get ready now."

The 3 Exorcist then frown. Kanda unsheathes Mugen, "Go tell everyone else to take shelter."

As Kanda runs off, Rika turns to the boys, "Alright, I should find and warn Louis - san first. Charles, go with Rikkun to find Yukina - san. And then tell the servants to hide too."

Riku & Charles nodded, "Roger that, Rika."

"We'll meet outside, Rika - sama." they split up at once.

Kanda is already outside and told the Finders to stay out of his way. As the enemies are moving closer, Kanda runs his index & middle finger along his chokuto, "Innocence Activate : Mugen." The strongest Exorcist is ready to battle.

Little did he know that between the swarm of Akuma, a girl with gray skin and golden eyes is with them. "I bet it's gonna' be fun!"

**~ End ~**

* * *

Riku : Yes! I'm finally in the story!

Charles : By the way, why does Rika - sama called Riku - sama "Rikkun"?

Rika : It's my habit to call people who are close to me with the nicknames I made for them.

Tama : Mine is Tama - chii, if you haven't noticed. And she gave Suza - chan the pet name "Suzakun".

Suzaku : Shut it, don't call me Suza - chan.

Tama : But you don't mind if Rika - chan calls you Suzakun.

Suzaku : W- Well, that's... Urgh... *blushes*

Riku : Ha! You can't deny it, can you Lover Boy?

Suzaku : WHY YOU-

Rika : Please calm down, Suzakun...

Suzaku : Tsk, fine.

Tama : _He really can't deny it._

Riku : _That was too easy._

Charles : _Does that mean Suzaku - san has a crush on Rika - sama?_

Tama : By the way since Ri - san is off to study for exam, we should end this now.

Riku : You're right, okay see you later guys.

Rika : Hopefully sooner, as soon as Ri - san's final exam ends.

Charles : I hope you enjoy the story so far.

Suzaku : Review or else.


	5. 5th : Battlefield of Lyon

Ri Tyler : Hello, Readers! The first thing I need to say, sorry, again. Rika told you that I'll update as soon as I finished my exam. And it's already a month since I finished my exam & started my holiday and during that time I either got lazy, out of ideas, distracted, or in other country for family vacation. Again, my deepest apology for always making you all wait for too much. Sorry for being irresponsible with my promises. Especially for the Readers who helped me by reviewing this story. I'm really, really sorry.

Suzaku : By the way, where are Rika & Tama?

Ri Tyler : Okazaki Shrine, Tama is helping her grandparents. Rika is accompanying her.

Riku : So I'm here for filling Rika's absence. You missed Rika - tan, Suzaku?

Suzaku : Shut up, you half - Brit!

Riku : What the hell is wrong to be a 1/4 British? And it's 1/4 not half, you Red Tsundere Chicken!

Suzaku : How dare you to call me as if I'm that coward animal? It's freakin' PHOENIX!

Ri Tyler : Whoa, whoa, whoa, that's enough bickering. I don't like to make the Readers wait, well ironically I always made them wait for an update. Sorry again, folks.

Riku : Alright then, Ri - san! Disclaimer!

**RI TYLER DOESN'T OWN**

**D. GRAY - MAN.**

**HOSHINO KATSURA - SENSEI DOES.**

**HOWEVER HE OWNS ME & RIKA.**

Ri Tyler : Yosh! Let's start!

Riku : Enjoy the story, people!

Suzaku : Reviews wanted.

* * *

**Rainfall**

**5th**

**Battlefield of Lyon**

"Excusez-moi, mais savez-vous où est Monsieur Louis?" asked Rika to one of the maids.

"Maître est dans la chambre de jeune maîtresse en ce moment, c'est au deuxième étage et la troisième porte sur la gauche. Yat-il quelque chose de mal?"

Riku steps in front of Rika, "Ecoutez, ne paniquez pas. Informer le chef des serviteurs de votre, nos ennemis ont approché et je veux tous vous aller dans la plus sûre cachette. Mais souvenez-vous, ne soyez pas de panique. Compris?"

"Ah! Oui!"

"Une dernière chose, a Yukina - san est revenue dans la maison?" Rika just remembered that the last time she saw Yukina, it was on the backyard.

The maid tries to remember, "Mademoiselle Yukina? Je pense qu'elle est toujours sur la cour..."

"Alright! No time to lose!" Riku immediately grabs Charles' arm and runs towards the backyard.

"Waa, Riku - sama hold on!" Charles tries to keep up with the other's speed.

Rika wastes no time to run up the stairways then turns to left to the 3rd door. And just when she gets a hold on the door knob, she feels an overwhelming energy, _It must be the Innocence. _"Louis - san." The girl didn't knock, she just barged in. Something that makes her mentally smacks herself.

"Miss Tylore, what's wrong?" asked the Frenchman.

"Akuma are approaching. We need to get Marie - san to a secured place."

Francois immediately carries her daughter without any words and exits the room fast, still without waking the girl. While following the servants who are currently running to the basement after the notice, there's a sound like glass broken from a room. Rika turns her head fast, "Tch, how impatient."

* * *

"Miss Yukina! Miss Yukina, where are you?" the boys are still searching for the girl, that seems to be disappeared after the previous occurrences.

Riku looks around while Charles is still shouting the girl's name, _Seriously, this place is a backyard? What kind of person who would fill their backyard with overloading trees? Unless this house's owner is pretty much like Gramps... Huh? _He swore he just saw a light before it disappears, as quickly as he looks at where he thinks the light emitted. And there's Yukina, "Excuse me?"

The girl gasped before she stands up & turns around, " Ah! Sorry, who are you?"

"Riku Tylore, I'm sure you met my twin sister. Now come with me and ask questions later." he said as he reaches for the girl's hand.

"A- Alright!" she grabs the boy's hand and gets dragged.

"Charl! I found her!" but the boy in front of him only stands still, petrified. "Hey, Charles? What's wrong?"

The boy gulps before answering, "Akuma... L- Look..." then he points to the sky shakily.

And there they are, hundreds of those creature swarming in the sky. But what makes Riku grits his teeth is the glimpse of a certain girl between the swarm, "Bloody git! That much for a little Innocence?"

"We have to get back to the mansion!" declared Yukina.

"Yea, you and Charles should. Snap out of it, Charl. Take Yukina - san to the shelter."

"But how about you, Riku - sama?" asked the red haired boy.

"I'll just have to push these lads down..." replied the young agent with a smirk.

* * *

Back in the mansion, Rika leans on a certain door. Behind it, she's certain there's a voice of insanity belongs to none but an akuma. Then it suddenly stops and turns into footsteps. A _humane _footsteps. "Rika?" Shock is written clearly on the brunette's face, in front of her is a girl with short rough black hair and eyes as black as her hair is standing. "I was just going to train and suddenly I'm here! Where are we?"

"Train what?"

"Sword, of course!"

"Why aren't you wearing school's uniform?"

"School's anniversary, remember?"

"What time is it?"

"Umm... 9.30 AM I think, I didn't look at the ti- WHOA! What's that gun for?" Rika immediately points her riffle right in front of Tama's nose.

"Tama - chii always does her training routine in the morning at 05.00 until 06.30. Then at exactly 3 PM, she starts training with everybody in the club with their instructor until 5 PM or 7 PM if there's a competition. Tsubasa's anniversary is next week. Tama - chii is a definite punctual person, she always puts her attention on time first in everything she does. And you, insolent fool of a complete failed impostor can't ever become Okazaki Tamaki, my best friend." anger clearly flashes on those brown eyes.

And "Tama" snickers, which turns into dark laugh as her form turns into an akuma, "My ability allows me to look into your memory, find a person who's precious to you, and copy their appearance. As well as their ability."

"But you lack of their knowledge and their personality, what a pity... One more thing. It's not sword, it's kendo." a bullet shot, missed. "What the bloody hell-"

**"I copied her ability, FOOLISH EXORCIST! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **the akuma hangs on the ceiling, fully transformed back. A level 2.

* * *

Outside, Kanda is slashing at the incoming akuma and Riku in the other hand is helping the Finders to trap the akuma outside with the lamp talismans. Still he has some of his focus on that certain girl between the swarm, Road Kamelot, the Noah of Dream, "Seriously, did she considered to watch us like this is some sort of a colossal movie?"

"Rather than asking and standing there useless, why don't use your Innocence and go strike her?" asked Kanda who apparently can't go higher towards Road because there are just _too_ much akuma launching at him. Blocking his way to reach the Noah.

"Because I won't sacrifice myself just too kill a Noah, while I haven't found out how my Innocence supposed to work. And what the hell do you mean useless? I'm helping the finders and observing is she's going to attack us here!" ranted Riku.

After some time, there's raining bullets, "Riku - sama! Kanda - sama! Watch out! The bullets!"

_"We are not vulnerable beings yet need protection from chaos... Barrier."_ multiple magic circles appear to shield the Finders, Kanda, and Riku from the raining akuma bullets. Once it's over, the brunette boy turns to Kanda with his eyes still purple with circled star symbol on each, "Were you saying useless?"

The samurai snorts and his next words made Riku's vein pops, "Unless you destroy these machines, yes you are."

"Hey, you there." Road called an akuma with a snicker while sitting on Lero.

"Y- Yes, Road - sama?" answered the level 1 nervously.

"Attack that little boy there."

The akuma quickly flies away, "U- Understood!"

"Road - tama is interested in that little brat, lero?" asked the umbrella.

"He's probably a new addition for the Order, testing him out in a game wouldn't be so bad. Although it may not be as fun as when I played with Allen~" please note she used a dreamy tone on "Allen".

After helping to trap several akuma for Kanda to destroy, Riku directs his eyes to Road again only to find an akuma is going towards him. It starts shooting bullets directly at him, fortunately Riku is able to avoid them by leaping, "I really need a working Innocence now."

*CRASH*

A window of the mansion breaks off, revealing a silhouette of a familiar girl and an akuma. Kanda turns to look at them as Riku's eyes widen in shock, "RIKA!"

* * *

"Here it is," Yukina and Charles have reached the entrance to the mansion's basement, "Excusez-moi, ce n'est Yukina. Je suis avec un viseur, s'il vous plaît nous laisser entrer!"

Then an old man who seems to be the head butler opens the door, "Obtenez l'intérieur, vite!"

"Merci, Monsieur Moreau." thanked Yukina.

"Thank, Sir." followed Charles.

"Yukina!" an already awakened Marie calls her care taker.

"Marie! N'ayez pas peur, tout ira bien. Où est mon père?"

The blond girl points to the elderly man, "Papa parle à Durand."

"Attendez ici avec Charles, d'accord?" Marie nods, then Yukina turns to Charles, "Please take care of her."

"Understood, Miss Yukina." replied Charles.

The raven haired girl walks to his adopted father who just finished talking to Bernard Durand, the head chef, "Louis - sama!"

"Goodness gracious, Yukina! Thank God you're safe." Francois hugs her, "Who helped you?"

"Charles - san and Rika - san's twin, Riku - san. Um, Louis - sama, where did you tell Durand - san to go?" she lets go of him.

"Actually he offered himself to bring some foods from the kitchen so if the battle outside last longer, we'd have food supply."

"Oh, I see..." somehow Yukina becomes a little worried about that.

Meanwhile, Marie is developing a friendship with Charles, "Is Mr. Charles an Exorcist too?"

"No, I am a Finder who works with the Exorcists." explained Charles, he's quite surprised that Marie understand English, even though only a bit.

"Will we be okay?" asked Marie with an expression that Charles finds cute.

"Yes, we will. Believe in the Exorcists, they are saviors!" assured the red head.

The French girl smiles at him. Suddenly she remembers, "Roses maman!"

"Eh?"

"Flowers for Mama! In my room!"

"But it's too dangerous to go outside!"

"What's wrong?" asked Yukina as she approaches them.

"Yukina, j'ai quitté les roses pour maman dans ma chambre! Je dois le récupérer,s'il vous plaît..." pleaded Marie.

The older girl hesitates, "Nous ne pouvons pas quitter l'abri maintenant, les monstres pourrait venir à n'importe quel moment."

"S'il vous plaît..." now the girl starts showing "irresistable puppy eyes" to Yukina and Charles.

Charles sighs, "Guess we don't have any choice..."

"Alright then," said Yukina, still a little worried, "Bon, Marie. Mais nous sommes avec toi."

"Pas de problème!"

* * *

Kanda managed to catch Rika and killed the level 2 akuma, "Brat, wake up!"

"Ugh..." the brunette girl has injuries on her legs, arms, and left shoulder. There are scars as well on her face because of the glass shards, "... Darn it, it caught me off guard."

"You're awake now? Defend yourself, I have no time to guard you." then Kanda runs back at the swarm.

_Then why did you trouble yourself to help me, idiot? _thought Rika, pointed out Kanda's difference between actions and words.

"Rika! How dare that shite made you like this? Where's Kuroi Tsuki?" her twin starts chanting spells to heal her injuries.

"It's still in the mansion... That impostor has copied my memory of Tama's ability, it can run 3 minutes / meter and has a good sense of hearing."

The young sorcerer is surprised, "Same as Tama, that's why you can't really catch up with it. What a wanker."

"Also because I'm not quite ready to face a level 2, accept for the first one where I encouraged myself to survive and the second one which angered me so much before you arrived." the sorceress looks at the sky to see how much akuma had came. Instead of estimating how much the akuma there, she's shocked to see Road, "She's been here all the time?"

"Yeah, and somehow she commanded some akuma to attack directly at me. I exorcised some with my magic and trapped the others with the lamp talisman for Kanda - san to kill." replied Riku with an irked tone.

Rika makes a sarcastic conclusion, "Funny, she's interested in you."

"Wait until she's bored and launches herself at us."

Speak of the devil, "I'm bored! Let's just go there and we'll play with them now, Lero!"

"With pleasure, Road - tama, lero!" as soon as possible, the pumpkin umbrella golem fled with Road towards the twins.

Of course the girl is the first to notice, "She's bored and coming at us now!"

"Goddamned it!" the boy carries his sister away as Road makes Lero strikes the ground, burrying it's head.

"OUCH! IT HURTS!"

"That's your fault for being too excited, Lero. By the way, you two seem to have know me. Am I right, tweenies?" asked the seemingly young girl, tilted her head aside.

The younger twin chuckles at her question, "Heh, you're a Noah. Any Exorcist would know when one appears."

"Yes, the second reason will be what my brother said. But the first reason for me is what had my ancestor written in his diary." This caught both Riku and Road's attention, "Road Kamelot, the Noah of Dreams, you have encountered Earl Christian Tylore 110 years ago in this dimension."

**~ End ~**

* * *

Ri Tyler : I suck in writing fighting scene, just like Hoshino - sensei who said she doesn't do good in drawing fighting scene so she avoids doing it (although she did a damn good job). I wrote this quickly in the last part because this is Sunday night and it's late. My school's hour starts earlier than those of you have, 7.15 until 15.30, so my mom got mad at me. So if this turns out bad, forgive me and don't hesitate to criticize me.

Riku : I just realized that Kanda - san almost has no role here. Serves him, right?

Rika : We don't need to hear much of his superiority complex for a while.

Tama : Every time I read DGM, where there's a scene of him being a jerk I always punch the manga. Poor manga, I know but blame the guy who made me.

Suzaku : Alright, it's getting late. Reviews wanted.

Rika & Riku : Hope you enjoyed it.

Tama : See you in the next chapter!

Ri Tyler : I'm Ri Tyler the author, signing off.


	6. 6th : Clash of Power

Ri Tyler : Welcome to the sixth chapter, dear Readers! Excited? You should be because the action is on! By the way... Yes, you've guessed it probably. I'm really sorry for this terribly horribly late update. There seemed to be some problem with the internet so when I wanted to preview the document, the loading stopped in the middle so it showed only the words & HTML codes. And the author's block was really killing me. Gomenasai yo!

Tama : Those daily imaginations really helps you, Ri – chan.

Suzaku : Che...

Riku : What's wrong, Suzaku?

Rika : He's probably upset because Ri – san decided he has to lose in the Chuunin exam or he won't have any opponent in the final round of the exam.

Ri Tyler : I'm really sorry, Suzaku if it's about that. But you can't do something if there's none left to do.

Suzaku : Enough with your pathetic excuse, damn woman!

Tama : His hot blood and his pride is getting too much of him.

Rika : Tell me about it.

Riku : Lads, without any further ado let us disclaim this one...

**"RI TYLER DOESN'T OWN**

**D. GRAY - MAN**

**HOSHINO KATSURA - SENSEI DOES"**

Ri Tyler : See ya' later folks, please review...

* * *

**Rainfall**

**6th**

**Clash of Power**

Riku who has never read the diary before can't help but confused, "Christian Tylore?"

"Mmm? I've no idea who that guy is. But, why should I care about a lowly human?" Road tilts her head to the side.

Rika snickers before smirking at the Noah, "110 years is indeed a very long time. Enough to make you forget about the day when you someone fought you and promised you a rematch."

The Noah is starting to get annoyed by the girl's smirk, "Huh? Just get to the point already. You lowly humans really love to make those boring speeches."

"... Hhh, you really forgot the whole thing. But, would you remember something..." activating her Dusk Eyes, she summons her schyte from her. Its blade is black while the handle is metallic red, swirled with a white band. Road's eyes widened in shock at the sight of the weapon, "So you remember this?"

The Noah grits her teeth, "What's your connection with that bastard?"

"Wait, she has seen Crescent before?" Riku is really has no clue about all these things.

"Crescent was owned by Sir Christian. He is our great grandfather who once visited this dimension for the organization's 7 days experiment. Apparently he met Road Kamelot here and engaged in a battle against her. The result is a tie and as his time in this dimension was running out, he promised a rematch. Now, may I fulfill his promise?" the sorceress' question is answered by dangerous candles launched towards her by none other than Road, but quickly dodged by Crescent.

"Khukhukhukhukhukhu... I've been waiting for this! I'll make it very enjoyable!"

Anticipating the next attack, Riku activates his Dusk Eyes while draws his dagger out, "Ready, Sis?"

A smirk appears, "Of course."

* * *

"Why the hell it has to be boulders!" yelled Charles at some boulders in front of him. They have made it out safely from the shelter, although almost got shot by an akuma. Then again when they tried to enter the mansion through the back door, it's blocked.

Yukina sighs, it's impossible to get into the mansion now, "Marie, il ne sert à rien. Nous pouvons encore prendre quelques fleurs fraîchesdemain. Disons simplement rentrer maintenant, il n'est pas sûr."

Seeing there's no other chance to get in, Marie nodded, "... Oui..."

"Let's go back, Charles - kun." just when Yukina is about to walk closer to Charles, she remembered something, "Durand - san is still inside!"

"Maybe he managed to get in before the boulders blocked it. God, how do we remove this?" said Charles, looking desperate.

Just as the young Finder tries to remove it, he hears something clicked from behind. He turned to see a man holding his gun towards them, "Vous cherchez pour moi, n'est-ce pas?"

Yukina turns around and horror is written all over her face, "Du- Durand - san..."

"Monsieur Durand, vous-" he cuts off Marie's words.

"Tai - tois, Innocence. Maintenant venez à moi, ou je vais tirer sur eux." ordered Durand.

The Japanese girl hold Marie tighter, "Ne l'écoutez pas, Marie."

"We will never hand her to the likes of you, filthy broker." anger is visible on the British boy's eyes.

Durand smirks, "I don't care about if I'm one. The world is going to be destroyed by the Earl and his minions. What's the point of staying on the side of the good if that'll only keep you in the face of dangers? Now, give me the doll. Or you'll all die."

Scarlet eyes closed in a sorrowful expression, "Louis - sama... Father believes in you. He believes in you for all these times. But how could you betray him?"

After some seconds of silence, snickers followed, "You think I'd care about someone's faith? Foolish girl, you think your **adopted** father's faith is worthy for me to cost my life? Une telle idée stupide!"

Unknown to the traitorous man, five level 1 akuma is lurking from behind. Ready to shoot, "Akuma!"

Too late, bullets have been shot and quickly disintegrates the man. Fortunately Charles activated a talisman to protect them, "That was dangerously close."

"Uwaa!" cried Marie, scared by the attack.

"Ssh, ne pleure pas. Tout va bien." whispered Yukina to comfort her adopted sister.

"I'm trying to contact somebody out there! Hello? Hey, anybody there? Please! We need help! An akuma is shooting at us!" exclaimed Charles to the phone.

_"Where are you, Brat?" _asked a familiar deep voice.

"Kanda - sama? The job's done there?" Charles is wondering, if Kanda is answering the phone what about the akuma there?

_"Just answer the damn question."_

"Nearby the mansion's back entrance. I'm with Yukina - san and Marie - san."

_"The woman and the Innocence are there? I thought they're supposed to be in the shelter!"_

"Uh... It's a long story and we should discuss it later, the battery is running low here!"

Kanda grits his teeth from the other line. All of the akuma on his area have been exterminated by him, as well as the twins. While they are battling with the Noah, their magic energy blasted at the akuma around them. Automatically destroying them and making the job easier, "Che..."

* * *

_"Wind is the blade of the sky. Slash!" _Riku controls a gust of wind with his dagger.

_"Punishment for parasites who resulted imbalance in this world. Torn!"_ a wave of energy emitted from a swing of Rika's schyte. Sometimes she needs to use Kuroi Tsuki for faster attacks.

Road dodges them by leaping though she gains some non - severe wounds on her leg and hand, "Tch, pathetic."

Sharp - tipped candles are relaunched at the twins. The young sorceress readily slashes the candles with Crescent. But missed one candles which stabs Riku's hip, "Darn it!"

Rika runs to her twin with a worried look on her face, "Rikkun!"

The boy winks at her for assurance, "Don't worry, it's not really deep."

Looking at the scene, Road feels unamused at all, "You still have time to worry about the injured, when I can attack you anytime?"

Brown eyes stares at golden ones with a frown, "If that's true, why don't you?"

"Heh, killing an off - guard weakling is not my hobby. It's not really exciting." replied the grey skinned girl.

"Ah, never thought a Noah would have any pride." insulted the sorcerer.

It bothers the oldest Noah, "You're getting annoying, you know that? Let's see... If you are able to mock in my game..."

As a devilish smirk appears across Road's face, their surrounding turns into darkness. The ground turns into red and black tiled floor, "What's this game of yours, Road?"

"Impatient are you, Witch?" Rika grunts a bit as she's offended by the title, "This game I named it "Reach". The rule is simple; if you want to reach me then try to survive."

Riku is aware that this will be life - threatening, "Saying it is not as simple as doing it, right?"

Noah of Dreams chuckles, "Game starts!" Chains with pointy edges start shooting across the area.

* * *

Meanwhile, help haven't came yet for the tree who are still protected inside the barrier. The bad news is it won't last long, "Don't worry, he'll come for sure."

Yukina nods weakly, still hugging Marie. Despite the comforting words of the Finder, she fears if Kanda will arrive too late. "Please... Hurry, Kanda - san..."

Her prayer is somehow answered, seeing the akuma are starting to explode one by one because of the attack of a certain samurai exorcist. "Are you out of your mind? You're going to kill yourself!"

"S- Sorry..." apologized Charles and turns off the talisman.

"It's my fault, I'm sorry." said Yukina, bowing her head.

"I am sorry, it is mine..." followed Marie.

"Che, better tell those people it's-"

A voice cuts him off, "Safe?"

Kanda turns around to see a level 2. Before he can shield himself the akuma throws him away, "KANDA - SAN! / KANDA - SAMA!"

"Ghh!" his back collides with a tree.

"I think I'll better finish you first, Exorcist. Then I'll kill the girl and the boy, then destroy the Innocence... Imagining how it'll make my blood boils with excitement!" exclaimed the akuma with such insanity.

Unexpectedly, Yukina runs and stands before Kanda, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm not going to see anymore deaths, I promised that to myself from the moment I live here. I know it sounds stupid since I have no power at all, but I can't stand watching people's live being taken in front of me again." memories rushed through Yukina's mind as she stated her resolve.

The Japanese male just can't understand. Why would this girl sacrifice herself for a stranger? Plus a stranger who earlier this evening bluntly stated that he'll take the life of her "sister". "If you know that you're powerless, then step aside!"

"Trying to be a martyr aren't you, girl? If you want to die so badly, it's fine by me!" the akuma lauches towards both of them.

"YUKINA!" screamed Marie, trying to struggle from Charles' hold.

In Charles' eyes, the scene seems to be slow - motioned. To him it's almost like re - watching his parents murdered again. He can't. He can't stand seeing it again, "STOOOP!"

Just then the Innocence in Marie's body glows and escapes its host, turning it back to a lifeless doll. The Innocence then enters Charles' bracelet, hidden by his suit's sleeves. At the same time, a hidden flower mark on Yukina's right shoulder glows the same light. The mark appears bigger on the girl's palm and it turns into a white 3 clawed hand. Kanda's eyes widened at the scene, "No... way..."

Charles' bracelet turns into a gauntlet, much to his surprised. He barely believes this, "I- I am an Accomodator?"

The same disbelief occurs within Yukina as well, "W- What is this?"

"That is your Innocence," stated Kanda who is standing up behind her, "Safe your questions later, we have it to deal with."

"3 Innocence... 3 I can destroy... Ah! I'll please the Earl very much! Gyahahahahahaha!"

"Dream on. First Illusion : Kaichuu Ichigen!" bug like creatures appear and strucks through the akuma. Followed by Charles who pierces through its stomach with his gauntlet and Yukina who scratches its chest with her claws.

"GWAGH! THIS... IS NOT... THE END!" are its last words before disintegrating into dust.

Silence hung in the air until Charles breaks it, "Whoa..."

Yukina sighs in relief until she's reminded of Marie, "Marie jou - sama!" she runs towards the doll who's lying on the ground and kneels beside it, no signs of life.

"Yu- Yukina - san... The Innocence on my bracelet, it... It's from Marie - san... Here take it back." the blue haired teen words stop him afterwards.

"It's no use. The Innocence won't go back to its previous host now that it has an Accomodator as one."

The raven haired girl stares at Marie's lifeless eyes, tears stars welling her eyes. One by one fell on the doll girl's face as she starts sobbing, "Marie... Why should it be you?"

* * *

On the other side, Rika and Riku are still trying to reach Road for the sake of defeating her. The problem is they're keep getting prevented from reaching Road by the chains shot towards them. If they fail to avoid it, they're done for. Riku is almost desperate, _"The honor of a knight is always reflected on his sword. Pierce!"_

"There's no use for you to cut them, more of them will come!" exclaimed Road.

"We knew that without you telling us!" yelled the Tylore boy, irritated. He and his twin have been leaping, slashing, chanting, and swinging for an hour now. Their energy won't last long if this keeps on.

_"Time passes and material matters will vanish by then. Disintegrates!" We can't keep going like this! _thought Rika as she watches some chains disappear into the air by magic. Her thought is heard by another soul in her body, of course.

_"Do_ _you need my help, Rika - tan~?"_ it brings a discontent look to the girl's face.

_It depends. What's your idea?_

_"Let me take a brief control of this body. You know I can move a lot faster than you do~"_

_A fact that's quite bothering. But can you move through these chains? It moves as quick as you, I assume._

_"Hmm~ Guess I can~"_

_Guess? I need a certainty, Rieka._

_"Alright, alright, I can! You're such a pushover... But."_

_But what?_

_"I need your help too."_

_And that is..._

_"My energy alone can't accelerate us towards that old bitch. We must combine ours."_

_... You seem to hate her so much, don't you?_

_"She acts like one!"_

This is the first time Rika hears her alter ego actually dislike somebody that much, _Okay... Well, we should share our control or Riku will ramble about you controlling me. That's bothering and you know that._

_"Hn. Okay, I won't like to hear his nagging too. One last thing, if we manage to reach her... Let me do _that_._

Rika clearly knows what Rieka means by "that", _"I'm not so sure..."_

_"Come on! If you want to defeat her, we should use her own medicine~"_

_... Deal._

With their agreement, Rika's left eye turns red while the other one is still on Dusk Eye mode. Riku notices the change on her sister, "Rika! Don't tell me you let her to- "

"This is the only way I can find to defeat her!" explained Rika. Then her voice is changed into a bit higher pitch, "Don't worry, Rikkun~ I'll take care of Rika - tan~"

"Don't ever call me that, you bloody murderer!" shouted the boy in anger. How he hates her other soul.

Road tilts her head to the side, "Seems something is different with the twin girl..."

"Eh? Her eye has turned red, lero!" yelped Lero, who has been ignored earlier.

Rika lifts her head to face Road, "Road! Once I get there, your punishment awaits."

"I'd like to see you try~" replied the Noah girl in a playful tone.

With that, Rika / Rieka leaps and slash through the dangerous chains with an incredible speed. They'll reach the girl in no time. Nevertheless, Road won't give up that easily, "You think it'll be that easy? Take this!"

A large ball of spiked chains is launched towards them. As fast as she could, Rika loads her rifle and destroys the spiked chains with a single shot. She's not quite ready for the next one though, but is saved by a spell, _"Obstacles on the road of victory be gone! Shoot!"_

"Thanks, Rikkun!" the girl then continues forward. Her movements are too fast that even Road didn't expect Rika to suddenly appears before her with a bullet Innocence shot from her rifle.

"You lowly humans... You think that even cause me pain?" mocked the Noah.

"I know it doesn't. Rieka." both her eyes now turn into red with mad looks on them. "With pleasure~"

Some moments later, screams are heard from the infamous Noah of Dreams.

* * *

Ri Tyler : Done... It's done... It's finally done! And it's 23 : 58!

Rika : Anyone'd like to know what happens to Road?

Riku : Tell me! I'd like to know how that bloody murderer did it!

Rika : Rieka mind - tortured real bad with different methods she won't forget in her entire life, she really hates Road.

Tama : Eh? What kind of tortures? Stomach and innards ripped out when she's still alive? Stabbed repeatedly while she's like crucified? Having nails run through her fingers' joints?

Riku : They are all from Higurashi, right?

Tama : Yep! It's a Gory Wonderland, Riku! Don't forget it!

Suzaku : This is kind of interesting.

Ri Tyler : Okay! Read and review, Readers. I'm Ri Tyler the author, signing off!

Suzaku : I just took a part in this conversation, stupid author!


	7. 7th : Miracles at Work

Ri Tyler : FINALLY THAT CURSED AUTHOR'S BLOCK IS GONE FOR GOOD! Seriously sorry to keep you waiting for really damn long! I just suddenly didn't know what to write anymore! Of course, since I am now a 12th grader everything is like keeping me away from writing and drawing and surfing the net! It's totally blocking my inspirations! Anyway, welcome to chapter 6! My faithful reviewer, Lathya – san and I hereby give you this reply :

**Lathya** : No, there's no way a Noah can be killed that easily since it's almost impossible (yeah, you heard me. It's **almost**). Rieka tortured her mind through illusions that "feels real" kind as described by Rika. She'll be dead right away if Rieka destroy her dream Allen, since that is the real her. Remember when Lavi stabs her dream Allen?

**Jem Juliette Jewels Jade **: Here it is the update you requested! Sorry that I'll disappoint you in this chapter. But I promise that I'll do better for the next one! After another hiatus... Damn exams.

Rika : It drains almost of my energy after she had her fun which lasted about an hour...

Riku : That cursed bloody murderer! If that wretched bloody murderer didn't show up!

Tama : Calm down, Riku. Just chill out, wait until you can do something about it someday.

Suzaku : By the way, I think I heard something like Kanda – san's voice. And Yukina – san.

Ri Tyler : Let's welcome back, Kanda Yu the Samurai of Black Order!

Kanda : Che!

Tama : And the new addition for Black Order, Shiroi Yukina!

Yukina : Hello, it's nice to meet you all!

Rika : Last but not least, another newbie Exorcist...

Riku : Dear Finders! It's Charles Kingsley!

Charles : Ah, pleased to meet you! I'll try my best!

Suzaku : Okay, let's us end it now...

"**RI TYLER OWN NOTHING**

**BUT HER OCs AND THIS FANFIC.**

**D. GRAY – MAN BELONGS TO**

**KATSURA HOSHINO – SENSEI.****"**

Ri Tyler : Okay, see ya' Readers! Oh, and Ichihara Yuko belongs to CLAMP.

Tama & Rika : Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Riku & Charles : Give us some reviews!

Yukina : But please don't flame us... *smiles innocently*

Kanda & Suzaku : Or else... *death glare*

* * *

**Rainfall**

**7th**

**Miracles at Work**

After the battle, all of the people gather at the garden where Yukina weeps while holding Marie's lifeless body. Francois can only stare sadly at the truth and lowers his head. The servants looks at the scene before them with grief and some burst into tears. Nearby them, Charles is talking on the phone with Komui and is accompanied with only the Exorcists. The other Finders have gone back to work.

"There must be something we can do, Komui - sama! Maybe there's a way to return the Innocence to Marie, or divide it so another piece can be given back, or anything! There must be a way!"

_"I really do wish that kind of thing can happen, but unfortunately we're not allowed to return the Innocence back to its previous host. Dividing it is impossible."_

"But you are a researcher! Surely you can find something through experiments and observations you did all these times!"

_"... Sorry, Charles. I can't do nothing at all. You know it's usual for victims to fall in this war."_

"So... This is how I'm gonna' be? Becoming an Exorcist... Like I always want to... At the cost of someone's beloved?"

Riku taps at the boy's shoulder, "Charles," the auburn boy turns his head, "don't blame yourself. It's not your fault."

"It is, Riku - sama, it is! This makes me no different than a murderer! I gained an advantage but it made someone lost her life..." tears start trickling from Charles' eyes.

"Charles - kun..." called Yukina while still holding Marie, "It's okay... Marie, she will probably be happy... That her life is given to be used to save the world..."

"S- Still... It's not fair... It's not fair at all..." replied the boy in tears.

"Nobody wants it to happen, but then it's a cruel reality." commented Kanda, trying to understand the situation for once.

Rika stares deeply at the now lifeless doll, which brings back bitter memories of her past. She lowers her head and squeezes the fabric of her upper clothes where her heart aches beneath, _I thought I won't see this kind of thing again, Grace... Guess I was too naive._

Francois kneels beside her adoptive daughter and embraces her, "Fa- Father..."

"Marie, she's never meant to be with us... She's the result of my own selfish wish that God is kind enough to grant... I'm really grateful, but, she is just what I don't deserve..." the old man's voice faltered as tears slide down his cheek. "I'm sorry, Yukina..."

The Japanese girl embraces her adoptive father back, more tears coming out from her eyes.

Nobody can see a transparent form beside Yukina. Her hand slowly pats the teenage girl's dark tresses.

* * *

Tonight is a strange one for Yukina. Once she's able to go to sleep after a lot of crying, she's suddenly in the middle of a white empty field. Her sleeveless white gown flows around as she moves. The only thing she can see is her lone shadow. Nothing, nobody is here.

_"Where... Am I?"_

_"Yuki - chan..."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Yuki - chan..."_

_"Who... Who is there?"_

_"Yuki - chan, over here!"_

_"But, where are you?"_

_"Over here! Over here!"_

She feels another presence behind, so she turns around and find someone that shocks her. This just seems unreal for her, _"Y- You..."_

_"Hello, Yuki - chan..." _a girl with shoulder - length orange hair smiles sweetly at her.

_"Onee - chan... Onee - chan... Is it really you?" _tears are in the verge of spilling all over again from the edges of her crimson eyes.

The girl grins at her, _"Your eyes are really pretty, Yuki - chan." _In the matter of seconds, the landscape changes into a grass field with sakura trees and a lake in the middle.

As tears start trickling down her face, she rushes to her late older sister. Embracing her like a lifeline, _"Onee - chan! Onee - chan! After the explosion I wound up here! I don't know what happened to you or Otou - san after that. Then... Then, a kind family brought me into their house... I always see Onee - chan in nightmares... So I'm really happy... I'm really happy we can meet like this..."_

_"Don't cry anymore, Yuki - chan... I'm here to tell you something." _said the other girl's spirit to her younger sister. Yukina releases Himawari to sit up, _"I know what happened today."_

Yukina lowers her head as saddened expression finds its way back to her face, _"All these times, Marie has been a younger sister to me... To lose her so suddenly..."_

_"She's still there."_

_"Eh?"_

_"She's not entirely lifeless now, she still has a soul inside. But an incomplete one."_

_"That means... We can still revive her?"_

_"Yes, there's only one way to do so... That is, what I'm going to do right now."_

_"Onee - chan?"_

_"We'll be together again, Yuki - chan. Although, it won't be entirely me."_

* * *

"Yukina - san!"

"Yukina - nee, please wake up!"

The voices from outside of the room wakes her up from the dream. It's a dream, yet it feels like real. Blinking her eyes twice, Yukina makes her way to the door. She opens it and finds the twins looking up at her, "Ah, Rika - san, Riku - san, what's wrong?"

"Uh, it's hard to explain but can you please follow us?" asked Riku.

"It's a miracle, Yukina - nee. I almost can't believe it." said Rika.

Before Yukina can say anything, her hands are pulled by them to the room that used to be Marie's. Kanda is leaning on the door. When Yukina gives him a questioning look, the samurai closes his eyes, "Just see for yourself."

"Is there something strange in Marie's room?" she asked as her hand hesitates to pull the handle of the door.

"It won't be strange for you at least." replied Kanda.

The brunette girl behind her smiles softly, "You'll no longer be crying tears of sadness, it shall be tears of joy."

Her twin besides her grins widely, "Or maybe you won't cry anymore after you saw what's inside."

The girl is still confused, but no longer hesitant. She pushes the door and peeks inside, "Um, excuse m-"

"Yukina!" how shocked is the scarlet - eyed girl to hear that voice, "Bonjour! Papa a trouvé les fleurs pour Maman, pour que nous puissions aller le donner à maman ce soir. N'est-il pas grand?" Receiving no response from the older girl she tilts her head to the side, "Yukina? Etes-vous d'accord? Vous n'êtes pas malade, non?"

All of the questions seem to fall on deaf ears. Her mouth is opened slightly along with her widened eyes. This just seems so unreal. She doesn't realize that Marie is still talking to her. In an instant she runs to the bed where the little girl is sitting and embraces her. Tears start flowing freely from her eyes. Memories of the dream last night appears in her head, "Arigato... Onee - chan..."

* * *

"I never thought I'm really blessed like this. I mean to have my daughter back after all hopes are lost... It's more than I could ask for." stated Francois to the Exorcists as they are enjoying afternoon tea together.

"Well, things like miracle happen when you least expected it to happen." replied Riku.

"So, since our job is done we'll leave this evening, Monsieur." informed his sister.

"Is that so? I was hoping all of you can stay here for a little while."

"We appreciate your hospitality but we still have duties left back at the Order, Sir." said Charles, rubbing the back of his head.

"Before we leave, we'd like to talk about something." Kanda gives his serious look.

_God, don't tell me he's gonna' talk about that... _Riku sips his black tea as he thought that.

_Ah, yes... We still got that one slight problem. _Rika sighs mentally.

_But- but it's too soon to tell him that! _Charles panics slightly, looking at Kanda then to Francois and back to Kanda.

"Yesterday in the raid, your adoptive daughter, Yukina is proven to be an Accomodator. We're told by our Supervisor to bring her to the Order." explained Kanda, still with a stern expression.

Silence hung in the air. Feeling uncomfortable, the sorcerer starts to speak, "But she really doesn't have to go with us."

"Our current Supervisor hates the idea of dragging people against their will to join the war, so we'll let her decide." explained the older twin.

"Nobody wants to really go into a war after all. We understand if she refuses." added the red haired boy.

The doll maker closes his eyes for a moment and sigh, "We shall wait for Yukina, then we'll discuss about this with her."

"I hope you make it rather quick, since our time is not much until our departure." said the blue haired samurai.

* * *

It's almost time before they go back to the Headquarters, Rika and Kanda are packing their belongings while Riku and Charles helps them. Kanda then hears the knock on the door and goes to open it. Upon seeing Yukina, he asks, "What is it?"

"Ah, Kanda - san! Here, I made this with Marie." said Yukina, offering a brown box with a cream colored box on it.

"If this is sweets or something like that, don't expect me to eat it. The brats will." replied Kanda, receiving the box anyway.

"But it's not really sweet, it's coffee cake. It's a token of my gratitude. Um, I haven't said it to you earlier... Thank you, for saving me, Marie, and Charles - kun yesterday. I don't know what would happen if you weren't there." the girl lowers her head, blushing faintly.

Kanda unconsciously averts his eyes, "I'm just doing my job. You were being careless, going out like that in the middle of an enemy attack. If I didn't come, you're probably only a pile of dust now."

"Well, thanks to you I'm not!" she smiles cheerfully at him, "Etto... Kanda - san..." Yukina hesitates for a while, "I was told about my circumstances..."

"... You're not really required to leave and join us. It's up to you to decide." stated the Exorcist. He closes his eyes and makes his way back to the room.

Before he opens the door, Yukina starts to speak again, "Actually... My adoptive parents... Before Francois - sama became a famous doll maker, they did have a child. A son. His name was Sebastien, we used to call him Bastien. He... Was a cheerful, gentle, friendly, and a bit mischievous boy. We were both 8 when I first came to this mansion and met him. I thought of him as a brother, he thought of me as a sister."

Kanda somehow acknowledges where this story will lead to, "What happened to him?"

Yukina takes a breath before continuing, "... He disappeared one evening. The whole mansion searched for him, it was futile attempt. It was as if... He never existed. No one could find any trace of him. But in the next morning... Jeanne - sama... She found his clothes..."

"They killed him, didn't they?" asked the samurai, knowing very well what happened.

She nods slowly and fixes her gaze back at his dark orbs, "When Louis - sama became famous, I was introduced as an adopted child. People thought they adopted me because Jeanne - sama wasn't able to have a child. None of them knew of Bastien's existence. That is why, now that I know I have this power, I accept your offer. I want to prevent this fate from happening again to other person."

With that being said, Kanda opens the door widely and calls out to the other Exorcists, "Hey, tell Komui that we'll arrive quite late."

"Eh? What's wrong, Kanda - senpai?" asked Riku.

Kanda smirks at him and turns back to Yukina, "Pack your belongings. Now."

* * *

"That **witch**! How dare she did that to me?! Toying with me like I'm some rag doll! **I should be the one doing that to her!**"

Cyril tries to calm his ranting adopted "daughter", "There, there, Road! Next time, it's her turn to be your doll, just be patient!"

"Actually, it's kind off your fault. You didn't know what the enemy is capable of, considering they are new additions of the Order." commented Tyki.

The mere comment only angers the eldest Noah, "Don't blame me, Tyki! When I meet her again, I swear I will kill her!"

Noah of Pleasure vents a sigh at the girl's behavior before turning to the Earl, "What do you think about the new Exorcists, Earl?"

The ever - grinning face of the Earl is still facing the ground. Moments later he replied to the question, "Oh, I am guessing that they are not from around, not at all... They have travelled from far far away. Most importantly, they are not entirely humans just like what Road - chan has said. I wonder, who are they, who sent them, and what is their purpose?"

**~ End ~**

* * *

Ri Tyler : God... This chapter is just... Crappy...

Tama : It's not that bad, you tried your best.

Ri Tyler : No, it's way too dull, goddamnit!

Rika : This is not entirely dull, you know.

Ri Tyler : What then? I know! It's awful!

Suzaku : Hhh... That's what an author's block do to you.

Ri Tyler : Alright Readers, I'll end it here. After a long hiatus, I gave you a terrible update. Just flame me, I won't complain. Really, flame me all you want. Ri Tyler the author, signing off.


End file.
